The High Seas
by Swani
Summary: After a ransom refusal by her father, noblewoman Asami Sato joins the famed pirate known as The Avatar and her crew. Little does Asami know that the fame surrounding The Avatar is only a fraction of the truth. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Asami, dear, you must be sure to make a good impression tonight." Lord Sato said sternly while staring down his daughter. "You have reached your twenties and remain unmarried."

"Father, that is because you are very discerning to any suitors that call on me." Asami said flatly.

Lord Sato frowned. "Beware your tongue, daughter. A man has no use for a woman with a mouth on her. I am, indeed, discerning about potential suitors because I can not allow any of the common rabble to secure my bloodline." He straightened his shoulders. "Now, I do have an very capable young man attending tonight. He is the son of the Firelord him…herself. Can you image, Asami, Firelady."

Lord Sato smirked and Asami bit the inside of her cheek. From the look on her father's face she knew that this would be the man she would be forced to marry. The Sato Family had been minor Fire Nation nobility, but her father had married into a noble family from the Earth Kingdom. However, since she had some nobility in the Fire Nation, this made her an acceptable candidate for marriage to the future Firelord.

"Now, ready yourself for dinner." Lord Sato turned on his heel and left his daughter's bedchamber.

Asami sighed and stared down at her hands. She knew that her life was just this. She would marry a man she didn't love, nor even be attracted to, and be forced to bear his children to perpetuate the royal family. It was times like these that she missed her mother most of all. Her kind-hearted mother, who had grown to love her husband, passed from an illness more than a decade ago. She knew her mother never would have allowed her father this opportunity and would have understood her daughter's heart.

She sighed in defeat and prepared for dinner.

* * *

"What's the plan, Captain?"

A wild-eyed young woman smiled at her first mate. "Why, my dear Bolin, we hit the Sato Mansion tonight and take the Firelord's son hostage. Firelord Ursa will undoubtedly pay whatever ransom we request and as a bonus we'll get to embarrass one of the most nauseating nobles on the face of this world." She picked the dirt under her nail with a knife. "We've received word from Mako, who successfully infiltrated Lord Sato's staff, that Prince Iroh came with limited guard."

Bolin leaned back and smiled. "Korra, you are a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know." Korra said with a smirk. She looked down at the map and raised her eyebrows. "Well, shit, this is going to be fun."

* * *

"Lady Sato, it is truly an honor. I am Iroh of the House of Sozin and son of Her Majesty the Firelord." The man in front of her said as he bowed deeply.

Asami smiled politely. Even she had to admit he was good looking and he seemed nice enough. Her stomach lurched when he took her hand and kissed it softly. She saw her father beam out of the corner of her eye and she forced a smile when Iroh stood straight.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you, your highness." Asami said sweetly.

Iron raised his eyebrows. "Oh, no. Formalities are not necessary. Please, call me Iroh."

Asami bowed her head slightly. "Very well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Iroh."

He smiled brightly and turned to Lord Sato. "Sir, you have a lovely estate and an even lovelier daughter."

"Well, thank you. I encourage you to spend some time with my daughter before dinner."

Iroh smiled brightly. "I would love that." He turned and held his arm out to Asami. "May I?"

Asami bit back a sigh and took his arm. Her father beamed as he turned to walk back to his study. Iroh smiled at Asami, who made a feeble attempt to return it.

"May I take you around the garden?" He asked sweetly. "I am sure that you could use some time away from your father. I know I could."

Asami couldn't help but chuckle softly. She smiled and led Iroh to the garden after he turned the wrong way.

* * *

"Truly beautiful." Iroh murmured.

"The garden or me?" Asami asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Iroh looked at her and smiled. "Would it be cliché if I said both?"

"Well, thank you." She said in an even tone. "You are quite handsome yourself."

"I do not seem your type." Iroh said with a knowing smile. Asami snapped her head over. "May I speak plainly, Asami?"

"Yes."

"I saw you 'appreciating' one of the female guards." He said with a small laugh.

Asami's eyebrows shot up. "I do apologize, but I do not know what you speak of."

"Asami, please, my aunt is the same. Well, great-aunt technically." Iroh smiled. "I know it when I see it. She and her lover have been together for decades - since they were teenagers."

"You're kidding." Asami slipped a hand over to mouth in embarrassment for slipping into common dialogue.

"Speak as you wish around me." Iroh smiled. "I don't mind. We don't typically speak formally in my family."

"Thank you." Asami said dropping her hand. "It's nice to meet someone who isn't as rigid as my father, not to mention someone who understands."

"The Fire Nation recognizes same sex relationships. My great-aunt, the Fire Princess, married her lover with no controversy."

"Wait. The Fire Princess? As in Fire Princess Azula?" Asami spoke in disbelief. She had been aware of the Fire Princess, but not that they shared something in common, especially something so particular.

"Yes, my aunts Azula and Ty Lee. Even with all of the sibling problems she and my grandfather had, he was very supportive." Iroh said fondly. "So, to be plain, I know one when I see one."

Asami couldn't help but laugh outright. "This night is not what I expected."

"Does your father know?"

"No, I suspect my mother may have before she passed, but I've never said anything to him."

"I'm certain you know for sure."

Asami smiled. "Well, I've had women in my bed before."

"Go on." Iroh said as he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

The noblewoman rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "I have a feeling you and I could be good friends, Iroh."

"As do I."

* * *

"Alright." Korra whispered to her crew. "Bolin, I want you and Opal to take the western side. Mako will meet you there and help you cut off guard support."

"Captain!" A voice whispered frantically.

Korra looked up to see Kai drop down from a midlevel branch. "What?"

"The mark is in the garden. It's just him and a woman."

"Is she attractive?" Korra asked playfully.

"Like no woman I've ever seen before." He whispered so only she could hear.

Korra grinned to herself. "I may see if I can take myself a souvenir." The captain licked her lips and winked at Kai.

Bolin looked to his left, at Opal, and back to Korra. He cleared his throat. "Captain? Shall we?"

"Right. Kai, get back up and watch movements." Korra pointed at him. "Remember to only light the flair if you think it's something we can't handle."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Kai said before disappearing back up the tree.

Korra nodded at Bolin and Opal, who left for their mission. "That leaves the boy to me." Korra whispered to herself. "Maybe even a little prize, too." The Captain smirked to herself. She was very proud of the ability to talk many women into her bed. If this woman was as beautiful as Kai claimed, Korra figured she was probably as stupid. A good lay was exactly what Korra needed right now.

She slipped into the darkness and moved towards her targets.

* * *

Iroh and Asami continued their pleasant conversation. They had agreed to put on the facade of a courtship, which would allow Asami to retain some freedom. She smiled when he had mentioned that the constant wait would drive her father mad. He would be hard pressed to find someone who surpassed Iroh's credentials.

Asami thanked the Fire Princess in her mind for establishing a sense of acceptance into the Fire Nation's royal family. She turned to say something to Iroh when they heard a loud crash and some screams from the other side of the estate. They turned just in time to hear the sounds of a battle. Iroh drew his sword and held an arm out to shield Asami.

The noblewoman's eyes widened when she heard a blade whistle through the air. She shoved Iroh out of the way just in time. Half a second later she saw the blade hit a tree behind them. She and Iroh whirled around to see a dark skinned woman emerge from the darkened area of the garden, with swords drawn.

"Your highness, please, lay down your weapon and the lady won't be injured." The woman spoke. She smirked when Iroh took a defensive stance.

Iroh's mouth opened and closed. "I know you. Korra. Avatar. You're the Avatar."

"Very good, your highness. May I ask how you figured it out so quickly?" Korra asked, swinging her swords.

Iroh's grip tightened on his and he slowly moved in front of Asami. "I've seen your wanted posters. Not many Water Tribe women wield a sword, either."

Korra smirked. "You've never been to the Southern Water Tribe. Now, drop your sword and come with me before I carve up your pretty little girl."

Iroh tensed. "My guards will stop you."

"Except the fact my crew has already intercepted them. It's just you and me." Korra said with a mock bow.

"You promise not to hurt her?" Iroh said through clenched teeth.

"All we want is you for ransom. Cooperate and you won't be hurt either."

"I want a show of good faith."

Korra lowered her swords. "You have my word as the member of the Southern Tribe and my family, she won't be hurt or taken. To my people, our family is everything. We don't want to hurt anyone we just want the money."

Asami's eyes widened when Iroh lowered his sword and stabbed it into the guard before releasing it. The dark skinned woman smiled smoothly. Asami narrowed her eyes at this brash, yet attractive, woman. She grabbed Iroh's sword and swung at Korra.

Korra moved and deflected the attack quickly. This girl had some life in her. Before she could think of various unsavory activities to propose later, Asami hooked her foot behind Korra's knee and swept her leg out from under her. Korra dropped down but quickly recovered. She raised a sword to strike, but Asami spun and kicked the weapon from her hand. Korra stared at her hand stupidly before blocking Asami's strike at the last moment.

The young captain moved away quickly to examine the woman in front of her. She had classical weapons training and she was good. Korra frowned. She could only assume this was Sato's daughter. 'How could I be so stupid? I should have someone watch her. I just assumed she was a typical wealthy woman. Damn it.' Korra thought before avoiding a well-timed attack from the noblewoman.

"Stand down, you bloody pirate." Asami growled as she struck at Korra again. This time Korra felt the blade slice across her cheek. She pressed a hand to said cheek and felt a shallow cut. She raked her eyes up at this woman.

Silky ebony hair had become tussled in their fray and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Red painted lips were parted slightly and jade eyes flickered dangerously. Korra's eyes moved down Asami's form quickly, but didn't fail to notice the ample bosom and the way Asami's elegant clothing framed her curvy figure. She unconsciously licked her lips and her eyes slid back up to dangerous jade eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lady Sato." Korra said raising her remaining sword defensively. "I need to take a hostage. Ransom is an excellent way to pay the multitude of pub tabs and ration fees we rack up."

"Go to hell, criminal." Asami seethed.

Korra saw what she thought was an opening and moved to strike. Asami dropped her sword, which caused Korra to hesitate, a pale hand grabbed Korra wrist and the young captain was disabled in a fraction of a second. Korra watched her last sword fall to the ground. She managed to escape Asami's grasp with a quick backflip. The noblewoman took an offensive stance. Korra smirked, no matter how good this woman was she still had the upper hand.

The captain reached behind her back and pulled a loaded pistol out of its holster. She cocked and pointed it at Asami, who froze. Korra knew Asami was attempting to assess the situation. Unfortunately for her, Korra was too far away to be disabled. Iroh was worth far more than she was, so theoretically, Korra would have no problems shooting her.

"Asami! Stand down." Iroh called out.

Jade eyes locked on azure ones. Korra arched a dark brow before moving the pistol in Iroh's direction. Asami frowned at put her hands up.

"Move over there, away from the swords." Korra gestured with the pistol. "Down on your knees."

Asami bit her lip. 'If she is that pirate...The Avatar…what's to stop her from killing me?'

Korra's attention briefly shifted to Iroh. "You, on your knees too." Iroh complied. Korra moved to him quickly and used the butt of the pistol to knock Iroh out. Asami's blood ran cold when she saw Iroh fall, passed out, on the ground.

"Now, Lady Sato, we can do this one of two ways." Korra said turning her attention back to Asami. "One, you can keep quiet, cooperate, and you will be unharmed. Two, you attempt to fight me and find out where in your body I'm willing to shoot you. I promise, I've had little discrimination in that respect. I'll shoot you anywhere."

Asami's head hung down. "Just don't hurt him."

"Oh, he's fine. He's also not the one I'm taking." Asami snapped her head up and Korra grinned devilishly.

"What?" Asami muttered in disbelief.

Korra moved to Asami, training her pistol on her. "On your knees, my lady, if you please."

Asami grit her teeth and knelt down. When Korra came close behind her she attempted a surprise strike but she stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened; she had lost control of her body.

Korra bent down and pulled the dart from Asami's neck. She held it up to Asami's face and smirked while motioning for Kai to drop down from the tree he was in.

"My apologies, Lady Sato." She said handing the dart to Kai, who smirked as well. "You're a feisty one and we can't have you beating my crew."

Asami grit her teeth. Korra laughed and used a finger to push her back onto the ground. Asami fell like a rock, and this caused Kai to laugh.

"Now, we'll continue this conversation on the ship." Korra said smoothly, taking out a small vile. She forced Asami's mouth open and poured a bitter liquid in. "For now, why don't you take a nap?"

It was then, while her vision blurred, that Asami felt true fear.

* * *

"Remind me again why we took both of them? I thought we were just going to take the Firelord's son," Mako asked, running a hand through his spiked hair.

Korra shrugged. "The girl has a fire to her. Besides, you know I want to make that Sato man look like an ass after what he did."

Mako rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Where do you want The Prince?"

"Tie him up downstairs by the canons. Put a guard on him. He may be stupid, but I'm not taking chances."

"And the girl?"

"I'll take care of that." Korra said with a smirk.

Mako waved her off and made his way down the hall. Korra shook her head at his retreating back. She turned and opened the door to a small room where Asami was secured. Azure eyes fell on the limp figure tied to a chair. She grabbed the bucket of water in the room and threw it on the woman across from her, causing her to rouse from her sleep.

"What.." Asami mumbled out, struggling to open her eyes. After a moment she realized she was tied down and began to struggle.

"Relax."

Her head snapped up to see Korra in front of her. "You. Where's Iroh? Where am I?"

"Iroh is fine. Tied up downstairs."

"You said you wouldn't take him!"

"I'm a pirate, love. I lie." Korra shrugged. "Oh, and you are on a ship that's happily making it's way to sea. We've sent ransom notes to the Fire Nation and your father. Frankly, it's just a matter of time."

Asami bit her lip. "You're not going to kill me?"

Korra raised her eyebrow. "Why would I? You're worth more alive. Besides, I kind of wanted to talk to you. It's rare that I meet anymore, man or woman, who can best me in a fight."

"You what?" Asami seethed. "You captured me to talk to me?"

"You should be flattered." Korra crossed her arms.

"You're insane."

"Eccentric is the word I prefer."

Asami grit her teeth. Korra threw up her hands in defeat.

"Well, I was going to untie you." Korra said and Asami raised her eyebrows. "It's rude to leave a lady tied up."

The noblewoman frowned and sighed in resignation. "You said you weren't going to take Iroh either. I don't know if I should believe you."

"I may be a pirate, but I don't want to be too much of a bitch. Especially not to someone as beautiful as yourself." Korra said moving behind Asami. "Our captures usually have run of the ship as long as they behave. I'm serious when I say we just want the money."

Asami's anger calmed a bit, something about the way Korra spoke then made her feel it was the truth.

"I won't be harmed?"

"Not at all." Korra bent down to Asami's ear and leaned close. "Maybe I can further convince you of that later? Alone and in my bed?"

Asami gritted her teeth, again. "Not on your life, Captain. I'd fight you tooth and nail."

Korra's eyes went wide. "I would never force you! I may be a pirate, Lady Sato, but I'm not a monster. Look, we don't want to hurt you. I just want to make your father into the embarrassment that he needs to be. He sold my tribe down the river during the uprising and I want revenge. What better way than to abduct his daughter and extort the money he made off of my people's suffering?"

The noblewoman fell silent. "I am sorry about that. My father was more concerned with money than human dignity."

"I seriously doubt you had anything to do with it." Korra bent down and untied Asami's hands. "You'll be returned safely when the gold comes through."

Asami rubbed her wrists; she stood and looked down at Korra. "I'll behave if you promise that Iroh nor I will be hurt."

"What part of we only want the money don't you get?" Korra asked flatly.

"I believe you." Asami said. "Now, can I see Iroh?'

"If you wish, I can take you to him. I still have him restrained by the cannons. I was worried that he might try something while we had you tied up. I'm sure you're familiar with the rumors about the royal family."

Asami nodded. She was well aware of the wide rumors that the royal family had the ability to bend fire itself.

"You don't really believe that some people can bend the very elements to their wills, do you?" Asami asked in disbelief.

Korra smiled and moved to the door. "You have no idea what we've seen."

* * *

"Iroh!" Asami called, rushing over to the restrained man.

"Asami! Thank the Spirits, you're not hurt." He said with a relieved expression.

"See? Lady Sato is unharmed. Now, please behave."

"I am not a child, Captain." Iroh said dangerously.

"I'm not trying to treat you like one." Korra crossed her arms. "I could just leave you tied up."

Iroh frowned and looked at Asami. "Did they hurt you?"

Asami shook her head. "Not at all. I actually believe Captain Korra. They really just want the money."

He looked up and spoke to Korra.

"You should know that my family does not negotiate with your kind."

"Southerners or pirates?"

"Be serious." He said.

Korra crossed her arms. "I am being serious. I believe it was your grandfather and mother who supported the Northern invasion."

"It wasn't an invasion. It was a rebellion."

"Our people were massacred!" Korra took a defensive stance.

"The Fire Nation had no part in that! My mother condemned Chief Unalaq's use of force."

Korra threw her hands up. "Yet she did nothing when innocent people were being hauled into the street and taken off."

"That's not what happened."

The captain grit her teeth. She pulled the pistol out of her back holster and pointed it at Iroh. "I will not argue international politics. You weren't there. You didn't see what the Northern and Fire Nation soldiers did to my people." She cocked the pistol, anger flashing in her eyes. Asami's eyes widened and stepped between them.

"Stop it, both of you!" She said lifting her hands. "Iroh, just keep your mouth shut and stop denying what the Southern Raiders did. We all know they were responsible for the South Pole Massacre."

"No they weren't! It was the North!"

Korra fired a shot past Asami and into the hull of the ship. "I was there you ignorant bastard." Iroh fell silent. "My mother hid me when the Raiders swept through on the war machines built by Lord Sato. I lost my father that day. So drop the bullshit!"

Iroh's shoulders dropped. "We held accountable for those those responsible for those atrocities. We never authorized the use of deadly force."

"I understand that, but what makes me angry is that the Fire Nation tried to cover it up." Korra said seething.

"You must understand. We just came out of the Hundred Year War. We didn't need to give the world a reason to turn against us again." Iroh said desperately.

"My people were denied justice just so your nation could save face? Disgusting." Korra holstered her pistol and turned to leave the room. "You're free to move about the ship, Your Highness. Like Lady Sato, you will be released when we have the money."

Korra motioned for the guard to untie him; she turned to leave the room but stopped at the doorway and spoke. "I'll release you for now. Unlike your people, I am not a savage. Attack myself or my crew and I cannot guarantee your safety." She left the room.

Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"We did what we had to do." He said quietly.

Asami nodded. "I know, but can you blame her for being angry?"

"No, I can't."

* * *

Korra gripped the railing and gazed out over the ocean. She watched the sun rise over the water. She had spent the night tearing herself apart on the inside. She tried to push the memories out of her mind. 'Why didn't I try to stop it? Why?' Her thought terrorized her. 'If anyone had the power to stop it, I did.'

"Captain?" A voice called from behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Asami approaching. She raised an eyebrow and turned fully to see the noblewoman.

"You shouldn't have stepped in front of me." The captain said matter-of-factly.

"Would you have really shot him?" Asami questioned.

"No. You just shouldn't step in front of a loaded pistol. I'm sorry I fired past you in anger." Korra said softly.

"It's fine. I understand why you're angry." Asami said quietly. "What the Fire Nation did wasn't right. What my father did wasn't right. I…I'm sorry."

Korra frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't need your pity."

Asami shook her head. "It's not pity, it's guilt. My father built the ships and tanks that were used to massacre your people. I feel a certain amount of responsibility about this."

"You don't need to." Korra said with a heavy sigh. "Did you help him build them or something?"

"No, but he's my father."

Korra frowned. "It's fine. Once I get the money from your father, it'll be alright. My people will finally have the money to rebuild and your father will be an embarrassment."

"I can't say I blame you." Asami said. "I love my father, but he deserves this."

"I take it your father is the type to marry you off to secure an heir or some ridiculousness like that."

"Precisely."

"You're surprisingly level headed, Lady Sato."

"I get it from my mother."

Korra grinned wryly. "She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was. She really was." Asami smiled softly and gazed over the ocean. "Everyone says I'm exactly like her."

Korra looked over at Asami who had joined her at the railing. She noticed how the wind swept Asami's raven hair around her face. Emerald eyes sparkled in the early morning light.

"I doubt she was as beautiful as you." Korra said softly.

Asami grinned. "I usually roll my eyes when people say things like that but you actually sounded sincere. Are you always this polite to your captures or are you trying to get me in bed?"

"Is it working?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm always polite to my captures."

Asami threw her head back and laughed. Korra grinned. Asami's laughter was like nothing she had ever heard before and it made her heart leap in her chest. Her smile was brighter than the sun to Korra. She couldn't stop the smile from reaching her own face.

Asami glanced over at Korra and saw the smile on the young captain's face. Azure eyes were bluer than a winter sky. She felt something tug at her heart. Hearing Korra's story touched her.

She always felt her father did the wrong thing with the attempted civil war, but the only Southerners she had ever met were servants or migrant workers. She had never had the chance to sit and talk with one; Korra was unlike anyone she had ever met. A spirited fighter, confident leader, and as much as she hated to admit it, rather charming.

"How did you sleep?" Asami asked casually. "Thank you for the room by the way. Even though you said we had run of the ship, I was actually pretty skeptical."

Korra shrugged. "I slept as I usually do. Troubled. I have a lot to deal with. I'm glad you seemed comfortable. I can't say the food is nearly as good as the hospitality."

"I'll survive." Asami said. "Have captures ever tried to fight back or escape?"

"They've tried." Korra said matter-of-factly. "Never works. I have a vigilant crew. They make trouble, I restrain them or tie them off of the mast. I offer the chance to make it easier on themselves, but some people just have to take the hard way."

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Oh my. Well, I imagine as long as they return unharmed."

"Nothing much happens after that. We have a reputation and most people don't want to explore that. Admittedly, capturing the future Fire Lord is a bit ambitious, but we need the money."

"Sometimes you have to take a chance, I guess. I'm just an added bonus?"

"Pretty much."

Asami chuckled. "If it puts my dad in his place, I'm alright with that."

"Tell me about yourself." Korra said turning her gaze back to the water. "I've realized there is more to you than just being a noble's daughter. Without Kai or my pistol you very well may have kicked my ass."

"Any more than I already did?" Asami said with a grin.

The noblewoman opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Captain." Korra and Asami turned to see a woman with long raven hair and golden eyes.

"Aya, what is it?" Korra asked.

"We have a problem - a big one." Aya crossed her arms and motioned to Asami. "Hiroshi Sato has refused to pay ransom for her."

"What?" Asami expressed in shock. "He refused?"

Aya handed Korra the note. Korra took it and read it with raised eyebrows. "I really did not foresee this." She bit her lip and read the note aloud. "I, Hiroshi Sato, Lord of the house Sato refuse to let myself be intimidated by rabble rousers like you and your crew. You will never feel my gold in your grasp. You and your kind are the scum of the Earth and pose no threat to anyone but yourselves."

Asami's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. 'He…He didn't even mention me in the note.'

"Wow, that is harsh. He didn't even mention you." Korra said, eyes moving to the stunned Asami. Seeing the pain on her face caused Korra to frown. "I'm sorry, Asami."

"What do we do, Captain?" Aya asked.

Korra sighed. "Send another note saying we'll kill her if he doesn't comply." She quickly turned to Asami. "We're not going to hurt you, it's just a tactic."

Asami nodded blankly. Her mind had frozen. 'All he talked about was money. I'm his fucking daughter! Not even a plea for my safety... I knew Mom dying changed him, but I thought he loved me.'

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her trance. Korra looked at her with concern. "Why don't you go back to bed?" She said softly. "I'll let you know when the messenger hawk returns."

Asami nodded again and wandered back to her room.

* * *

Korra sat at the desk in her cabin and stared at the note of Lord Sato.

"What kind of a monster mentions the money but not his own daughter?" She mumbled aloud. She pulled the dagger from her boot and threw it in the wall. "Particularly one like her."

She stood when she heard urgent knocking on the door.

"Captain?" Aya called from the other side. "We received word and payment from the Fire Nation. We had The Prince stuck on a boat and sent towards the fleet. We also got another note from Sato. You'll want to see this."

Korra felt a knot in her stomach and she stood. She opened the door and saw the serious expression on her navigators face. Aya entered the room.

"Fire Lord Ursa paid the full amount with the condition that we keep it quiet. I think it's just guilt because you're Southern. However, Sato is a problem." Aya crossed her arms after handing Korra the note.

She flipped open the note and read it tentatively: 'Killing my daughter will only make me a victim. It will rally others around me. Business would boom and men will volunteer to hunt you and your crew down. Now, how would it benefit you? No money and no hostage. You would be back to square one. It is far easier to sire another child than it is to obtain a fortune. Do as you will, Avatar.'

Korra was stunned. Hiroshi Sato was even more of a monster than she could have ever imagined. He would leave his only daughter at the fate of privateers. At the hands of anyone other than her, Korra shuddered to think of what would happen to Asami. Surely, the man had slowly gone mad since the death of his wife.

The captain fell back into her chair. Aya shifted uncomfortably. "What the hell do we do, Korra?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." Korra lifted her gaze to Aya. "What kind of a monster does this?"

"I'm just as stunned as you." The navigator said plainly. "What are we going to do with her? Hiroshi obviously won't pay and it doesn't really look like he wants her back."

Korra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'll go break the news to her."

* * *

Asami sat on the bed and stared at her hands. Her thoughts raced. 'Dad was probably just puffing his chest out. He'll send payment. I'm his last piece of Mom that he has.'

She was startled when there was a knock on the door. She moved to it and opened it cautiously. She felt a small sense of relief when she saw Korra on the other side.

"Captain!" She gushed opening the door the rest of the way. "Have you heard from my father?"

Korra entered the room. The somber expression on her face caused Asami's stomach to knot. Korra didn't speak, but simply handed Asami the note. The noblewoman's hands trembled as she took the note. Asami's heartbreak played out on her face and Korra's own heart broke for her.

She helped Asami back to the bed. Asami clasped a hand over her mouth and her tears fell. Korra slipped her arms around the noble and held her as she cried. Even if it was a different fashion, Korra knew the pain of losing a father. Asami clutched Korra and cried into her shoulder.

After a while, the tears stopped; the captain, who stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her, soothed her whimpers.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly.

Korra pulled back and lifted Asami's face up. "No. You're safe here."

Asami nodded and rested her hand on Korra's shoulder. "What should I do?"

"We can give you what resources you would need and leave you somewhere to start over." Korra whispered. "Or, I could speak to the crew about you joining us."

The noble lifted out of Korra's arms. "Join you? I'm not a pirate."

"None of us were." Korra said gently. "You would fit right in. You have excellent combat strategy and your fighting prowess rivals mine, to a degree. I've been needing a new battle planner."

"I might as well. I have nothing else." Asami said dryly.

"How do you think we all started?" Korra asked resting a tender hand on Asami's knee. "I can speak to the crew if you'd like. A chance at a new life may be just what you need."

"You may be right, Captain." Asami nodded. "I'll just miss Iroh, I barely had the chance to say goodbye to him."

"He was your lover?"

"No." Asami raised an eyebrow and spoke bluntly. "I prefer women, perhaps that is why my father left me."

"Exactly why a new life should be enticing."

"It is."

"Should I speak to my crew?"

Asami bit her lip. After a few long moments she nodded.

"Yes."

Korra squeezed Asami's knee gently before standing. "I'll do that now. You rest. You're life has been thrown into turmoil over the past few days. However, you're among friends now."

She turned to leave the room, but Asami spoke.

"Captain, thank you." She said looking up at Korra.

Korra offered a small smile. "I know the pain of losing a father. Rest up, I'll let you know what the crew says."

* * *

First chapter of my brand new story, it started as a oneshot Tumblr prompt but is turning into so much more. Yes, Hiroshi is a monster and will become a super monster in later chapters. I love Pirate AU.

I want to give a special thanks to my new beta. She really gave this story the extra kick it need. It's all polished and clean. Check her out on the Tumblr machine: some-asian.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to do what?!" Mako exclaimed. "That's a terrible idea!"

Korra crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Hear me out, guys. Sato has refused ransom and she has nothing worthwhile to go home to. It's no different than why we're all here."

"How do we know she won't turn on us or something?" Mako asked.

Aya rolled her eyes and shoved her lover. "Mako, just stop. You didn't see the heartbreak on her face. She has nothing. Besides, if the captain trusts her, so do I."

Bolin, Opal, and Kai nodded in agreement. Mako threw his hands up.

He shook his head and stormed out of the room. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when this backfires."

Korra sighed. She knew Mako was going to be difficult to sway, but he seemed unnecessarily hostile towards Asami. She looked at Aya who shook her head and stood.

"I'll talk him down. You know I've got your back, Cap." She said.

Korra smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Aya."

"Hey girl, I've got this." The navigator said with a wink.

She left the room to follow Mako.

"Do you...think she'll fit in around here?" Opal asked cautiously.

"I'm sure she'll do just fine." Bolin said. "Aya was a noble once too, and she's probably one of the most productive people onboard."

"Bolin has a point." Kai said. "Plus, she can't be much worse than having a kid like me around."

"You're more capable than most and that's why you're here. I don't care if you ARE twelve." Korra chuckled. "So, it seems that you three and Aya are in approval. I knew Mako was going to be trouble, but since this is a democracy, by majority vote he still loses."

"Are you going to address the whole crew or just us inner circle members?" Opal asked leaning into Bolin, who slipped an arm around her.

"Just you guys." Korra said pushing off of the wall. "I'll go talk to her. Bolin, tell Aya to set course for The Island. Asami needs to get outfitted."

"You think she's ready for it?" Bolin asked on the way out of the door.

"I think so." Korra smirked. "She damn near kicked my ass."

* * *

Asami laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'What has my life become and in just a matter of days?' She turned on her side, towards the door. 'I wonder how the crew feels about someone like me joining them. This life isn't much, but maybe it would be something. Maybe if I could get a message out to Iroh or something. Asami, you are your mother's daughter. You'll think of something.'

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She rolled out of bed and moved to the door. She opened it and saw Korra outside with a small smile. Asami opened the door the rest of the way and allowed Korra to enter.

"I have good news, Lady Sato!" She said entering the room. "The crew has agreed to let you join us."

"Oh, good." Asami mumbled flatly, sitting back down on the bed.

Korra sat down next to Asami and sighed. "Look, I know it's not an ideal situation. At least you're in a situation where you stand to make a decent life for yourself. You may even come to like the little family we've made here."

"I appreciate your hospitality, Captain. I really do. I'm just still reeling from my father." The noblewoman sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'll make the best of this situation. So, what's the plan from here?"

The captain nodded. "We're setting course for The Island. It's kind of a safe haven for our fellow privateers. There we can get you what gear and clothing you'll need." She gestured to Asami's dress. "That's not exactly going to work out."

"If I can get this dress cleaned, the silk is probably worth a decent sum of gold." Asami said looking down at her dress.

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Why would I? It's a dress my father forced me to wear to impress the Fire Nation royal family." Asami said dryly. "Besides, if I can get something for it why hang onto it?"

"Just relax. Take some time to breath, we'll figure this stuff out when we get to The Island. We have a compound there."

"A pirate society? Is there some sort of a pirate king as well?"

Korra shook her head and chuckled. "You read too many stories, hun. It's an 'every-crew-for-themselves' type of thing. Sure, you'll have some pretentious dope here or there who will claim to be some kind of King, but that's one of the few times we rally together and kick them off their high horse."

"Captain, I apologize being emotionally open like this, but do you think I can survive this life?" Asami asked hesitantly. "I know pirates are supposed to be tough, but I'm just worried…and a little scared."

"Just trust me. I'm your Captain and if there's an issue, come to me first and foremost." Korra said crossing her legs. "Truthfully, I think it may be a difficult transition for you at first, but you'll thrive here. You have excellent combat skills and a drive to survive. Not to mention fierce convictions."

Asami leaned back and listened.

"We're all here for different reasons. Some for money, glory, or revenge - others for adventure or simply for the fact that they just don't have anything else." The captain sighed. "I think you'll do fine here. You and I are a lot alike. I started this life lost, heartbroken, and without a purpose too."

"Is that why you're being so kind to me?"

"Not just for those reasons. Come on, I'm not heartless!" Korra smiled supportively. "But I know how you're feeling, so I'm here if you need anything or someone to listen. It's my job."

"You seem to think I need a friend."

"I do. Believe what you will, but if you want to make it on this ship you'll have to trust me."

Asami sighed heavily. "Somehow I do trust you. Can't say I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, but I trust you enough."

"I'm rather charismatic, just give me some time. I'll have you in line with the rest of them." Korra said with a chuckle.

Asami studied Korra for a few long moments. "Who listens to you, Captain?"

"I manage on my own." Korra said while standing. "Also, when it's just the two of us feel free to call me Korra."

"Incidentally, you don't need to call me Lady Sato - seeing as I've more or less lost the title. Asami works just fine." The noblewoman said. "For what it's worth, Korra, I think that we can be friends."

"Who else do you have?"

"Exactly."

Korra offered her hand to Asami. "Friends?"

"Friends." Asami took the offered hand and shook it firmly.

"Good." Korra said releasing Asami's hand. "Rest up now, because we're putting you through your paces at The Island."

* * *

Asami stood on the deck and marveled at the sights as the ship docked on The Island. She could hear music and singing, both drunken and sober, drifting through the port.

She always assumed a pirate society like this would be sullied and filthy, but this was the most diverse gathering of people she had ever seen. She even saw children playing in the streets. The wealth wasn't obscene, but it was present.

"Strangest thing you've ever laid eyes on, huh?" A voiced chimed from behind her. She turned to see a young man about her height smiling back at her. "Hi, I'm Bolin. First mate of the ship."

"Asami Sato. Former hostage, new crewmate."

Bolin chuckled. "It may be biting, but at least you've got a sense of humor." He motioned to the woman next to him. "This is Opal, she's our little bit of everything. She watches the Crow's Nest most of the time, but she's also our cartographer, staff combat specialist, and primary medic. Not to mention my better half."

Opal smiled lovingly at Bolin and turned her attention to Asami. "It's really nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the circumstances though."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." said Asami.

Bolin turned and pointed to another couple across the deck. "That tall lanky guy is my older brother Mako, the mission strategist. He's kind of a wet blanket. He won't be nice to you. He was the only one of us inner circle members to speak against you. Don't take it personally, it's just the way he is." He pointed to the woman next to him. "And that Fire Nation beauty is his partner Aya. She's probably one of the best people you'll ever meet. She comes from a pretty wealthy family as well, so if anyone can ease your transition, it's her. She's the ship's navigator and also keeps Mako in check. So, wins all around."

Asami studied Mako from across the deck. She had the creeping feeling she would have to watch her back around him. Aya, however, had a recognizable air about her. Asami couldn't place it, but Aya felt familiar.

"Bolin always saves the best for last." A young boy said, dropping down from part of the mast. "The name's Kai. I'm Captain Korra's go-to guy for just about everything. On missions or raids, I'm recon."

He bowed deeply and took Asami's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Asami raised an amused brow and chuckled. She removed her hand and ruffled his hair. He grinned and winked.

"Kai, stop harassing our new shipmate." Korra chimed, making her way onto the deck.

She smiled at Asami, who managed to offer a small smile in return. She turned to face the rest of the crew that had assembled on the deck. She cleared her throat and addressed them.

"Alright, maggots, listen up! You all may recognize this attractive woman as our recent capture." She motioned to Asami. "A series of events have led to her joining up with us."

A chorus of hoots and hollers rang out on the deck. Asami shifted uncomfortably. Korra chuckled and held up her hands.

"Now, now. Keep this is in mind if it weren't for my trusty Flintlock, which I know many of you don't have, she could have easily ended my life." A wave of silence washed over the deck. "She disarmed me of both of my blades. She may look like a typical lady, but cross her and she'd probably slit your throat. Now, I'm ordering a full week of leave."

The crew cheered and celebrated.

"Now, eat well, get drunk, and make love." Korra put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Because I plan to do all three with a complete lack of moderation."

* * *

Korra joined Asami at the end of the pier, who was staring at the water.

"The rest of the crew has already scattered for leave." Korra said. "I've ordered some serious repairs for the ship, so you'll be staying at the compound. There we can outfit you and give you some basic training."

Asami nodded absently.

"Have you decided what to do with that dress?"

"I think I might hang onto it, if you don't mind." She muttered, not taking her eyes off of the ocean.

"Not at all." Korra replied. "Now, let's get you into some proper attire before you start getting propositioned."

"Already happened twice." Asami said with a grim tone.

Korra raised her eyebrows. "What'd you do?"

"Broke one's arm and threw the other off the pier."

The captain broke out in laughter. "Come on, we can go to the compound grab some grub and I'm sure you'd like a bath."

Asami whirled to look at Korra. "That sounds absolutely heavenly."

* * *

The noblewoman stretched out in the tub. She let the warm water soak away her tension. Her eyes slid shut and she forgot the events of the past several days. For those brief few seconds, her life was still stable and she still had her father's love.

Her eyes opened and she snorted. How long had it been since she actually had his love? She sighed. 'No sense in focusing on it.' She thought bitterly.

"You're a pirate now, Asami. Get with the program." She mumbled to herself.

"Actually we prefer the term privateer, or at least I do." A voice rang out behind her.

Asami yelped and sank lower in the tub, to hide her naked form.

"It's just me." Korra said, not leaving her position against the doorframe. "Besides, I'm behind you and I can't see a thing."

"I'm still naked!" Asami seethed.

Korra smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

"Not on your life, now what do you want?"

"I took the liberty of picking up a new wardrobe for you. 'Pirate' worthy clothing." Korra said. "May I enter?"

"No!" Asami yelped. "And I don't get a say in my own wardrobe?"

"Captain gets the final say. I think you'll like them though."

"How do I know if they'll even fit?"

"I have a keen eye for the female form." Korra chuckled. "I'll leave them here on the bench for you to try on later. You'll be on your own for dinner tonight. I meant what I said on the ship. I'm leaving a purse full of gold here too."

Asami heard footsteps and the sound of boxes hitting the bench.

"Consider it your signing bonus." The footsteps retreated. "There is a room for you on the fourth floor. I'm sure you can figure it out. Have a good night."

With that Korra turned and left the room. Asami relaxed in the water a little while longer. She emerged from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She moved to the bench and saw the many boxes and bags that Korra had left.

She smiled when she saw how ornately they were wrapped. She pulled the ribbon and opened the largest box. She was breathless when she saw the crimson jacket on top. It was simple in design, but was probably the most beautiful jacket she had ever seen. She lifted it up and marveled at it.

Asami set it aside and pulled up the next article of clothing. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief when she saw the black, sleeveless, crop top. Asami knew it would expose a decent part of her midriff. She rolled her eyes. A jacket and crop top made no sense, but if her captain picked it out then she was pretty sure she'd have to wear it.

The former noble set that aside with the jacket. She pulled out and inspected the black leather pants. She shook her head at the outfit and returned it to the box.

She opened another box to find similar shirts and pants of various colors. The bags had a diverse gathering of undergarments. Asami was completely surprised when they were the correct size.

"I guess the captain wasn't joking."

The final box contained a handcrafted pair of black leather boots. Equipped with laces and buckles, they looked sturdy and functional while still being beautiful. She removed the boots from the box and noticed a small hand written note. She picked it up and read it.

'I know that things will be crazy for a while, but I just want you to know that I'm on your side. I don't mean to seem too familiar, but I feel that we can relate well. I'm here if you need to talk. I'll be at Kwong's Tavern later tonight, if you're interested in a drink or some chow. – Korra.'

She smiled; maybe she would meet Korra for a drink or two. She could probably use a friend right about now.

She unwrapped herself and began to dress.

* * *

"More ale, Captain?" The barmaid asked.

"No, I'm alright as is." Korra said, leaning back into the chair at her usual table.

The barmaid nodded. "That navigator from Tahno's crew is eyeing you."

Korra chuckled. "We fucked once. Tell her I'm a one-and-done."

"You can do that yourself. I may work in a tavern, but I'm no wench." She said swatting at Korra.

The captain chuckled. She opened her mouth to speak, but her jaw fell open when the tavern doors were pushed open. The whole tavern fell silent when Asami, in her tight fitting black and red ensemble, entered. She glanced around the tavern and spotted Korra in the back.

She sauntered to Korra's table. Men, and women alike, whistled and catcalled as she waked by them.

"Captain." She greeted as she reached the table. She arched a dark brow when she noticed Korra's expression. "I take it you approve?"

"Very much so." The captain muttered out. "Join me?"

Asami smirked and pulled a chair out. She looked up to the barmaid and smiled politely. "I'll have what she's having."

The woman nodded and left the table. She returned a few moments later with another mug of ale. Korra motioned for it to be put on her tab, but Asami still handed the woman a tip.

"I'll say you were right when you told me you had an eye for the female form." Asami said taking a sip as the barmaid left. "It all fits well, as you can see."

"Hey, it's all very functional for sea life."

"Even the midriff?"

"Ok, that may have been for me. Not all of the shirts are crop top, that's the only one. It was more a joke than anything else. Never thought you'd actually wear it, not that I mind."

Asami chuckled and took another drink. "Thank you, though."

"All in a day's work." Korra took a drink of her own. "I'm glad you came. I usually come here alone, it's nice to have some company."

"What happened to taking a 'pretty young thing' to bed with you?" Asami quipped, flipping her hair over one shoulder. "I'll tell you now, that won't be me."

"Didn't figure it would be." Korra replied. "Besides, taking strangers to bed doesn't seem as interesting as talking to you."

"You must be bad at sex." Asami said with a laugh.

"Oh, ha." Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'm flattered, really. You've made an instant transition moderately smooth for me. I appreciate it."

"Glad I can help." Korra said. "Now, I have a few presents for you."

"More?"

Korra smiled and lifted a long leather sheath up onto the table. "Yes, more." The captain smiled. "They're fairly run of the mill, but it's something. You're free to modify them as you see fit."

Asami accepted the sheath and opened it to reveal a steel saber and flintlock pistol.

"Korra, thank you." Asami whispered, running her finger over the steel of the sword. "I've had extensive saber training."

"I know. You damn near killed me with one." Korra said. "The flintlock is the same model as mine. I have plenty of black powder and cartridges onboard. I'll teach you how to shoot if you don't already know."

"I'd like that." Asami said picking up the pistol, admiring the craftsmanship. "Thank you, again. You've been kind to me."

"You make a better ally than enemy." Korra smirked. "You know, I'm almost glad I kidnapped you."

"I'm not completely upset that you did." Asami responded with a seemingly flirtatious wink.

Asami stood and affixed the weapons, with Korra's help. Their hands brushed gently and their eyes locked. They smiled softly.

Korra opened her mouth to speak but a shattering of a bottle distracted them. The women turned to see a massive fight break out.

"Well," Korra said moving next to Asami. "Want to kick some ass with me?"

"I could use the exercise." Asami said, dodging a punch from a drunken sailor before striking him square in the jaw.

* * *

The two women staggered down the street, singing an old drinking song. Asami slid an arm around Korra's shoulder, and Korra's arm slinked around Asami waist. They passed a large bottle of Earth Kingdom Rum back and forth, while staggering towards the compound.

"You…" Korra slurred. "You put…up one hell of a fight."

"I…I…can keep up with the best of them. In drinking and fighting." Asami slurred with a throaty chuckle. "You know, Captain, I could get used to this. Cracking some skulls felt good."

"Always does." Korra took a large gulp of rum and passed the bottle to Asami.

The women continued their singing and wobbled toward the compound.

* * *

Korra and Asami staggered down the halls of the compound. Drunken laughter rang out in the hall as they climbed the stairs to the forth floor.

"Now, milady, allow me to carry you." Korra said with a drunken chortle. She scooped Asami up in her arms and pushed the door to Asami's room open. She carried Asami over the threshold.

Asami laughed as Korra sloppily spun her before setting down on the bed. The former noble chuckled and pushed Korra's shoulder.

"I hope you don't think you're warming this bed tonight, Captain." Asami said laying back on the bed, attempting to still the spinning room.

"I wouldn't mind, but I feel it may take more than once with you." Korra sat down on the bed.

Asami lifted her head up. "What?"

"I'm a one-and-done kind of person." Korra mumbled running a hand through her hair. "I feel like it would take more than just one night with you."

"You're damn right it would." Asami said with a smile.

"Besides, I think I'm starting to like you more than I should." Korra admitted. "You kicked my ass, that's intriguing. Plus, you're gorgeous to boot."

"You're not so bad yourself, Captain." Asami purred. "I admire your sense of leadership and confidence."

"I just think we're compatible."

"No, I think we're drunk." Asami sat up.

Korra turned. "You know what I mean. I think you and I have the ability to get along really well."

Asami took Korra's face in her hands. "I know what you mean." A thumb brushed across Korra's cheek. "Who knows, maybe we'll find out just how compatible we are. For now, let's just mark this one up to the alcohol."

The former noblewoman leaned in and pressed her lips to Korra's. The captain's lips moved against Asami's seamlessly. A few moments later, the former noblewoman pulled away. Korra whimpered slightly.

"Thanks for the fight, Korra." Asami smiled.

"Anytime, Asami, anytime." Korra smiled in a lustful and drunken haze. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that Korra stood and staggered out of the room, towards her own. Asami fell back and her eyes slid shut when the door closed.

* * *

Asami groaned as the early morning rays peaked in the window. She propped herself up on her elbows. Her head was pounding. She couldn't tell if it had been the rum or fighting. She looked down at her bruised knuckles, and memories of the fighting flooded in. Korra had her back, even took a few hits for her, almost as many as Asami had taken for her.

She groaned as she moved to the edge of the bed to sit up. She looked around the room to investigate the scene.

"I'm still clothed. That's good." She mumbled. She rubbed her temples. "I wonder if Korra…wait…"

Asami eyes widened as the previous nights events came rushing back to her.

"Spirits, I kissed her." The former noble ran a hand through her tussled hair. "I fucking kissed the woman who kidnapped me. Granted she's attractive and sweet, but…"

She groaned in frustration. Talking to herself wasn't helping the situation. She stood and managed to steady herself. She straightened her outfit and frowned.

"I fell asleep with my freaking sword on. Seriously?" Asami shook her head made her way to the full-length mirror on the wall. "I'm still talking to myself."

She adjusted her hair to an acceptable fashion and left the room.

* * *

Korra leaned on the railing on the balcony. She looked over her shoulder into her bedroom. She had barely made it to the bed before she passed out. She was hung over and bruised. Not to mention thoroughly frustrated, Asami was just supposed to be a ransom capture. She was slowly becoming so much more. She had Korra's back in a fight. She could drink with the best of them.

"Bolin is always telling me I need more friends." She mumbled. "It's just that kiss."

The captain tried to shake the thoughts of the other woman from her pounding head.

* * *

Mako narrowed his eyes as Asami entered the main hall. He frowned when Bolin and Opal waved her over to their table.

"Will you quit brooding?" Aya said walking up next to him.

Mako snorted. "I don't trust her."

"Do you trust anyone?"

"I trust you." He said. "You've always had my back."

Aya punched him in the shoulder. "So has everyone else. Stop acting like you have to keep looking over your shoulder every few seconds. Spirits, Mako, the first mate is your own brother."

Mako sighed. "I know it's just her. She's Hiroshi Sato's daughter. She's a noble."

"So am I." Aya said smoothly.

"That's different. It's you."

"Look, Mako, you didn't see the heartbreak. Sato refused ransom. He basically said we could kill her and he still wouldn't give us a coin." Aya looked up at her lover. "He said it would be easier for him to sire an heir than give us what we want."

"You're kidding."

Aya shook her head. "Not at all. She practically lost her father and Korra knows that pain."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose Korra can keep her in line." Mako mumbled. "Alright, I'll be nice."

"Good."

* * *

"Thanks for joining us." Opal said as Asami sat down.

Bolin raised his eyebrows at the former noble. "Long night?"

"Yeah. The captain and I got caught up in a rumble at Kwong's Tavern." Asami said rubbing her sore muscles.

"You had her back, right?" Bolin asked anxiously.

"I took more than a couple punches for her."

Opal sighed in relief. "Good. She takes too many hits, it looks bad on us."

"I gathered that much." Asami smiled appreciatively when Bolin placed a plate that consisted of a bread loaf, hunk of cheese, and smoked meat in front of her. Opal poured her a mug of water. "Thank you both."

Opal and Bolin smiled at her. The crew turned when Korra entered the main hall. She motioned for them to carry on and then made her way to Asami.

"You put up quite a fight last night." She said.

Asami shrugged. "I may come from a noble family, but I can fight with the best of them."

"Indeed you can." Korra shifted. "When you're done eating, come out back to the range. I want to get you trained in firearms. Your classic and hand-to-hand skills are probably beyond mine."

Bolin and Opal looked at each other in surprise. "Um, Captain?"

"Relax, Bolin." Korra said dismissively. "I would be a fool not to admit that she is. Wait till you see her in action."

Asami took a sip of water and nodded. "Just let me finish eating. I'm beat from last night."

"About that," Korra said. "There are a few things I want to discuss."

"Alright, I'll be out in a few."

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Asami asked, entering the shooting range out back.

"Last night." Korra shifted. "You put up a good fight last night and…um…I'm sorry I kissed you."

Asami shook her head. "I kissed you, Korra."

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh. Well."

"It was all the rum." Asami said. "Plus, a good fight is kind of a turn on."

The captain raised her eyebrows. "I knew I liked you."

Asami smirked.

"Alright, see those targets?" Korra pointed. "We'll work on body and leg shots. Headshots for a later date."

"I don't plan on killing anyone!" Asami exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean someone won't plan to kill you. I just want you to be able to defend yourself."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

"Well, your accuracy is terrifying." Korra mumbled as Asami reloaded her flintlock pistol.

"Oh, really?" She chimed over her shoulder.

"Really."

Asami aimed the pistol and pulled the trigger, shooting the head off of one of the dummies. "I guess we won't need to save headshots for a later date."

A small blush waved across Korra's face when Asami raised the muzzle to her lips and blew the smoke gently.

"No, I guess we won't." Korra said while clearing her throat. "You know, I'm a little surprised you've received such training."

"My father felt I should learn to protect myself if our estate were to be attacked again, happened once when I was a child." Asami said, holstering her pistol. "One of the few things he did that benefitted me. Before my mother died he taught me basic construction, I advanced my own learning. With a little tinkering I may be able to modify these flintlocks."

"Do you think any modifications could be converted to cannons?"

"Maybe, if they follow the same basic algorithm." Asami tapped her chin. "I'll need to tinker and get better aquatinted with them. I'll see what I can do for you, Captain."

"I appreciate that."

Asami shrugged. "Just trying to find my niche in the crew."

Korra crossed her arms. "I'm sure we can find something."

The women smiled at each other.

"Captain!" Aya called as she ran to the shooting range. "We have a big fucking problem!"

"What?" Korra said, meeting Aya half way.

"It's Tenzin! There's been an attack at his house we have to get there now!"

Korra's eye widened. "No…get everyone you can! Go! Now!"

Asami ran to Korra and grabbed her shoulder. "Who is Tenzin?"

"He and his wife took me in after the massacre. He's practically a second father to me." She turned to Asami with a desperate expression. "I'm going to need your help. Please?"

"I'm here for you. Let's go!"

* * *

Korra and Asami, along with Mako, Aya, Opal, Bolin, and Kai, ran to Tenzin's compound on the outskirts of The Island.

The sound of canon fire and combat could be heard. Korra grit her teeth and increased her speed.

'_Spirits let them be ok._' She thought frantically. '_I can't lose anyone else._'

They forced their way into the damaged gate around Tenzin's home and were stunned at the scene around them. Korra bit her lip when she saw Tenzin's crew, the White Lotus, fighting masked assailants.

Korra and her Inner Circle were stunned when they saw a masked figure stab a White Lotus crewmate through the stomach with a saber. The masked figure pulled the sword from the White Lotus member and quickly slashed it across their throat, slitting it. The White Lotus crewmember was dead before landing on the ground.

The captain cried out in anger and drew her swords. "Go find Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. Now! We won't let any of these fuckers touch them." She turned to her crew. "Kill every single one of them if you have to!"

Asami watched the scene before her. These masked figures were massacring the White Lotus members. The deafening sounds of death were overwhelming. Her eyes widened when she saw the style of saber the masked figures were using; one she was highly familiar with.

"No…" Her blood ran ice cold. "That miserable bastard."

Asami drew her sword and grit her teeth. Korra turned back to catch a glimpse of her.

"What is it?"

"Those are the sabers my father makes."

Korra's eyes widened.

"That monster…" Asami took an offensive stance. "I'll kill every single one of them!"

Asami charged into the fray. Korra and the rest of the crew ran in after her.

The former noble easily disarmed and incapacitated three of the masked fighters in a matter of seconds.

"Kai, secure an escape route." Korra shouted out. "Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Aya, you will hold the line! Asami and I will fight our ways inside!"

"Aye!" The crew responded.

Asami turned to Korra and drew her pistol. "I'm with you, Captain."

"Good. Move! Now!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Hope this lives up to the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra broke through the burning door leading into Tenzin's home and grimaced at the scene. A canon ball had blasted through the main room leaving a burning mess behind. White Lotus and masked fighters battled throughout the room. Korra raised her pistol and shot one of the fighters in the leg before they could stab a White Lotus crewmate.

"Captain Korra!" He called out, running towards her and Asami.

"Where are they?" She called, deflecting an oncoming attack.

Asami stepped forward and disabled two other attackers before using the hilt of her sword to knock them out.

"Pema and the kids were taken through the escape chamber, but Tenzin stayed to help hold these bastards off."

"Go out to the yard and inform my crew. Tell them to go secure Pema and the kids. Asami and I will find Tenzin." Korra shoved him towards the door. "Try not to get killed on the way!"

The White Lotus member saluted and ran, safely, towards the yard.

"The escape chamber is in the master bedroom. It leads down through the walls, under the house, and out below the pier." Korra said. "Let's move!"

Asami followed Korra up the main staircase and down the hall. A masked fighter dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Korra, knocking her to the floor. Korra kicked them away and Asami raised her pistol, shooting them in the right shoulder.

The figure wailed in pain and Korra dove for it, wrapping her hands around their throat.

"Where is Tenzin?" She squeezed tightly. "Where is he, you bastard?"

Asami pulled Korra up. "Don't bother. I think I heard something down the hall. We need to move."

Korra turned and kicked the figure in the head, knocking them out. The women paused briefly to reload their pistols and continued down the hall.

They reached the door to the master bedroom and heard commotion from inside. Asami paused for three counts before they burst through.

* * *

"You won't get away with this, Amon." Tenzin seethed as he was forced to his knees, blood trickled down his face from the cut on his head.

Amon smirked and kicked him in the stomach. "Silence. Once, you and your family are taken care of, it will draw the Southern Water Tribe bitch out." The door burst open and Amon chuckled. "Sooner than expected."

Korra took in the scene in front of her and grit her teeth. A strange man wearing a mask and another one of their assassins stood menacingly over Tenzin. The masked fighter charged at Korra. She deflected the attack and used the hilt of her sword to bash their nose. She shot the other advancing fighter in the foot, causing them to fall.

"Let him go, you bastard." She raged, holstering her pistol and drawing her other sword.

"Not a chance, savage." Amon said holding a pistol to Tenzin's head. "Make one more move and I'll end his life."

Korra gripped her swords, but held her ground. Asami stepped forward, eyes wide.

"Noatak?" She whispered.

Amon turned his gaze to Asami in surprise. "Lady Sato, what is the meaning of this?"

"My father refused ransom. I joined forces with Captain Korra. What's going on here?" Asami said carefully. "Why are you doing this?"

"We were dispatched to draw out this savage," Amon said, his gaze flicking over to Korra. "To take her down and bring you home."

Asami's eyes widened and Korra was stunned.

"Korra, don't listen to him! They didn't even know Lady Sato was alive until just now." Tenzin sputtered out. "Korra, go! I'll be fine, protect my family!"

"Shut up, Tenzin! We're all leaving here alive." She pointed a sword at Amon. "Except you."

Asami froze, something wasn't right. 'Noatak always has his partner with him. His lieutenant…no, where is he?'

She heard a soft whistle in the air and shoved Korra out of the way in time for the dagger to strike her shoulder. Asami grunted in pain as her hand moved to the area of the shot.

"Korra, The Lieutenant!" She cried.

The captain turned her head in time to intercept the man charging her. She knocked him out of the way as he stumbled backwards.

Asami pulled the dagger from her shoulder and threw it at him, piercing his hand.

The Lieutenant growled and launched himself at Korra. Asami stepped in front and drove her sword deep into his shoulder. The Lieutenant groaned as Asami pulled her sword free and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Korra jumped to her feet and charged at Amon. He held up his hand and stopped her in her tracks. She struggled but failed to move. Her blades fell from her hands and her body contorted.

Asami looked down at the blood on her sword and hands.

Amon began to close his hand and Korra's body crumpled. Her cry in pain prompted Asami to break from her trance, just as Tenzin managed to throw himself against Amon.

Korra fell to the floor and coughed. Asami rushed to her side and helped her struggle to her feet. Korra regained her footing and picked up her blades as Tenzin and Amon struggled on the floor.

"Korra! GO!" Tenzin cried.

Korra charged forward to attack when a shot rang out in the room. Asami and Korra froze. Tenzin slumped over and Amon pushed him off onto the floor.

Asami's hand covered her mouth and Korra fell to her knees when her eyes met Tenzin's lifeless ones.

"Tenzin…no…" Korra began to shake as Amon stood. "TENZIN!"

The former noble took a defensive stance as Amon looked down at Korra. His gaze briefly fell to The Lieutenant, writhing in pain, and frowned. He turned to Asami.

"You will pay for that, Lady Sato." He growled, tears forming in his eyes.

A smoke bomb erupted within the room. Asami took a defensive stance in front of Korra and waited intently. When the smoke finally cleared a few moments later, Amon and the Lieutenant were gone. Asami sighed and sheathed her weapons.

Korra crawled to Tenzin's body and touched his face tentatively.

"Tenzin!" She shook him. "No, Tenzin! No! Please Wake up! I can't lose you, too!"

Asami knelt down next to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder. "Korra…"

Korra gathered Tenzin's body in her arms and let out a pained scream. She pulled him close and wailed, slowly rocking back and forth.

She continued to sob uncontrollably as Asami took her in her arms.

"Korra, he's gone." She whispered into her hair.

"No!" Korra cried. "I can't lose him... He's all I have left!"

"He's gone, Korra. I'm sorry."

Korra cried out and shoved Asami back.

"Get the fuck away!" She screamed. "Just go!"

Asami's eyes widened when Korra's eyes went blank and glowed and her expression was as if lost in a trance. A large gust of wind swept through the room. Asami crouched down and crawled close to Korra. She put her hands on Korra's shoulders and pulled her close.

"You're not alone. I'm here." She whispered.

Korra looked up at Asami after her eyes finally reverted back to normal and became overwhelmed with tears again. She leaned into Asami's embrace and cried.

* * *

"I can't believe Tenzin is dead." Bolin whispered, running his hands through his hair.

Opal rested her head on his shoulder and took one of his hands in hers. Aya wrapped her arms around herself and Mako scowled.

The four cringed when Pema's sobs were heard through the walls. Opal wiped a tear away as they heard Pema plead with the Spirits to bring her husband back.

Mako clenched his fists and slammed one of the walls.

"This is all her fault." He growled.

"Who?" Opal asked.

"That Sato woman." Mako crossed his arms. "Asami. Every one of those other fighters I interrogated said she had something to do with this."

"Don't twist words." Aya snapped. "They all said she was the reason they tracked Tenzin down, to draw Korra out for kidnapping her. She, herself, had nothing to do with it."

"Why are you always defending her?" Mako shouted. "She's just another rotten noble!"

Aya held her hands out and they were engulfed in blue flame. "So am I." She said dangerously. "Even more so than she is."

"Aya…" Bolin mumbled. "I thought you were a nonbender."

"No. I am Aya, daughter of Rozu, only son of the Fire Princess Azula and Master Instructor Ty Lee. We are gifts from the Spirits themselves." The blue flames in Aya's hands extinguished when she balled them into fists. "I am not a nonbender and I am forth in line for the throne of The Fire Nation."

Mako's eyes widened. "What? Aya, all these years together and you never told me?"

"To protect my identity." She straightened her stance. "Only the Captain knew the truth."

"I don't understand. Does that mean we captured your cousin?" Bolin mumbled in a daze.

"Like I told Iroh, its just business." Aya said with a wave of her hand. "He could use being knocked down a peg or two."

She turned back to Mako.

"That's why I truly understand Asami." She stuck a finger in Mako's chest. "I will defend her against your fucking ramblings. So if you still want to be in this relationship, you best shut the fuck up. Being half Fire Nation yourself, consider that a command from your Princess."

Aya spun on her heel and walked back to her cabin. Mako attempted to form words and Bolin just shook his head.

"You may want to go talk to her later." Bolin said. "I can't believe it. She's not just a noble, she's a royal!"

"I never knew." Mako muttered. "I can't believe she never said anything."

"Do you blame her?" Opal said. "Look at the way you treat poor Asami. I know your parents had problems with your Royal Governor, but that's no reason to take it out on everyone."

Mako let his head drop. "I'll go after her. You guys keep an eye on Pema and the kids."

* * *

Asami leaned against the wall and shook her head as she attempted to process the conversation she had just overheard. Between Pema's deafening screams and Aya's sudden revelation, she didn't quite know what to believe. She shook her head; what did Bolin mean by 'nonbender' and what happened with Korra's eyes after the fight? She sighed, she had so many questions and she knew that it would be a long time before any of them were answered.

She sighed and quickly glanced around the corner to see Bolin and Opal embrace each other and Mako sulking down the hall.

'Now is probably not a good time to see if they know what the hell happened to Korra up there.' Asami thought. She turned the corner and walked towards Bolin and Opal.

"Asami!" Opal said as she looked up. "Glad to see you made it through ok. I heard about your shoulder wound."

"I'm alright. The medic from the clinic patched me up before we came back here." Asami said. "It hurts, but that's nothing compared to what Pema and the kids must be feeling."

"Or Korra." Bolin said with a sigh. "Tenzin was like a father to her."

"Has anyone gone to see her?" Asami asked, shifting nervously.

Opal shook her head. "No, she locked herself in her room."

Asami rubbed her the back of her neck. "Should someone?"

"You can try." Bolin said. "We knocked and rattled the door, but nothing. In a volatile state like this, Korra can be…dangerous."

"I think I may have gotten a taste of what you mean." Asami said quietly.

* * *

Asami approached Korra's door and pressed her ear against it. She heard muffled mumbling. She took a moment to compose herself and knocked.

"Captain? It's Asami." She said carefully.

The door swung open a few moments later and Korra leaned against the doorframe. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was downed and messy. She had a bottle in her hand. She took a drink and swallowed.

"You…you have a lot of nerve." She slurred drunkenly. She grabbed Asami's wrist and pulled her into the room. "This is all your fault. You knew this would happen."

"No, I didn't!" Asami said quickly. "I was just as shocked as you."

"I remember that Noatak. He goes by Amon." Korra pointed accusingly at Asami. "He was one of the Northerners that attacked the South Pole. Now he works for your father. You knew him! You were in on all of this, weren't you?"

"That's nonsense! I always thought he was just one of my father's business partners!" Asami said defiantly. "You know my father refused my ransoms! You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"You're just another monster like them!" Korra drunkenly swung at Asami, who dodged it easily.

"Captain! You're drunk and in pain." Asami said grabbing Korra's wrist, when she swung again. She knocked the bottle from Korra's hand and pulled the shorter woman against her. "You're hurting and you feel alone, but you're not alone."

Korra buried her face into Asami's shoulder and slipped her arms around Asami's waist. "I'm sorry, Asami." She slurred. "I know you had nothing to do with it, but Tenzin was all I had."

"That's not true." Asami whispered. Korra pulled away just enough to look up to her. "You have your crew, your friends. They need you, count on you, care about you."

Korra locked eyes with Asami. "What about you?"

"You took me in when I had nothing." Asami brushed Korra's hair out of her face. "You held me when I cried, when I lost everything. Let me return the favor."

"You care?"

"I care."

Korra leaned up and captured Asami's lips with her own. Asami pulled away quickly.

"Korra…" She whispered, her gaze dropping to the other woman's lips.

"Please?" The captain pulled Asami against her. "Asami…"

Asami determined it was something about the way Korra said her name, which tugged at her heart. She dropped her head down and kissed Korra again. The kiss quickly grew hungry and passionate.

Korra was in pain and needed something to hold onto. At the same time, Asami needed to attend to her own heartache. Asami had lost her world and Korra had lost hers for the second time.

Korra shoved Asami's jacket off of her shoulders and moved her back towards the bed. Asami cupped Korra's face and slid her tongue past the captain's lips. She broke the kiss and winced when Korra tried to lift her shirt up.

"My shoulder." She whispered. "It still hurts."

"I remember, you took a dagger for me." Korra said tenderly. She helped Asami out of her shirt slowly and laid her down on the bed. "I'll be gentle."

She straddled Asami, who licked her lips as Korra shed her own shirt. Asami reached for Korra and pulled her back down into a kiss. Asami's hand cupped Korra's breast through her bindings and the younger woman moaned into the kiss. Korra slipped a brasserie strap off of Asami's injured shoulder. She kissed the bandaged wound softly.

"Thank you." Korra whispered as she traveled back to Asami's lips. "For everything, I need something to hold onto. I just need something."

Asami's hands cupped Korra's backside and squeezed, but after a few moments her lips stilled against Korra's. The younger woman pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"Korra, I can't. We can't." Asami sat up as Korra moved away. "You're drunk."

"I need this, Asami."

She cupped Korra's face. "I do too, but you're drunk and not thinking clearly. I need it, too, but not like this."

She took Korra in her arms.

"Asami?"

"I think you just need to lose it. I don't think you should mask this or run from it. You need to let it out." Asami whispered. "Tell me about Tenzin."

Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "After Mom and I were able to flee from the South we got stranded on a small island. We got picked up by Tenzin and his crew and he brought us back here to The Island." Korra tried to blink her tears away. "After Mom got sick and passed on, Tenzin took me in and cared for me. He was my mentor, my father figure, and my friend."

Asami stroked Korra's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I've lost everything so many times." Korra sighed tearfully. "I'm scared, Asami."

"I know you are." Asami cooed. "But you're my captain and I'll stand behind you."

"Even if it means taking down your father?"

Asami grimaced. "Especially if we have to take down my father. He had an innocent man killed to draw you out when he had to opportunity to get me back. A woman is downstairs pleading with the Spirits to get her husband back and four children have been left without a father." Her arms tightened around Korra. "He needs to be taken down."

Korra pulled away and looked up at Asami. "You're insanely attractive when you're angry, you know that?"

"Tell me again when you're not drunk."

The captain managed a shaky smile. "I want you to stay on my crew, I need you to stay. I don't talk to my crew, but I'll talk to you."

"I have to stay. You'll need to me to be able to take down my father."

Korra nodded. "For the larger purpose, but I want you to stay for a more selfish purpose. I just…I feel like I can talk to you."

"I understand." She cupped Korra's face. "I feel the same. You took me in when I had nothing. Over the past several days, you've shown me more kindness than I think anyone ever has. Even in such a short time, you've been a true friend."

The captain nuzzled into Asami's shoulder. "You're being a true friend to me."

"I'd like to be one, if you'd let me." Asami smiled when Korra nodded. "Alright, let's put you to bed and let you sleep. Then, we'll lay Tenzin to rest and formulate a plan to bring my father down."

* * *

Korra took her place in front of the crowd and held up her hands. The crowd fell silent and she spoke.

"We are all here at this moment to say goodbye to a man who touched our lives." She spoke somberly. "Tenzin was a competent and talented strategist, a fair and caring captain, a loving husband, and an utterly devoted father."

Pema wiped the tears from her face and brought her children closer. Bolin placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Tenzin died protecting his family. He gave his life so that those he cared so much about could live. Tenzin was many things to many people, but we can all agree that he was a man of his word, a teacher, a savior, a husband, a father, and most of all, a friend."

Korra took a lit torch from Mako and turned to the pyre that rested on a raft. "We ignite Tenzin's body so that he can be made whole in the Spirit World he desired so much as we let it drift on the seas so you may have one final voyage."

Korra walked to the raft and paused. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to fight back tears. She gripped the torch and lit the pyre.

Mako and Bolin moved to the raft and pushed it out to sea. Opal held Pema as she wailed. Aya knelt down and hugged Ikki and Meelo. Jinora clutched Rohan to her chest and sobbed silently.

Korra dropped the torch in the water and turned to join the crowd. She stopped to take Pema in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "It's all my fault."

Pema stroked Korra's hair. "Don't believe that. It's not your fault. Tenzin died protecting all of us." She pulled back to look Korra her eyes. "Just promise me you will not let this go unpunished."

"I won't. His death will be avenged." Korra said definitively. "Hiroshi Sato will definitely pay for this whether he wants to or not."

* * *

Asami stood towards the back of the crowd and watched Tenzin's body burn on the sea. She couldn't help but feel guilt. Noatak and his forces had been dispatched to draw out Korra because of her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. A man was dead because of her. A woman lost a husband because of her. Four children were without a father because of her.

"Don't do this to yourself." Korra said as she approached Asami.

"He's dead because of me." Asami whispered.

Korra shook her head. "No, if it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"Korra…"

The captain held up her hand. "Stop doing this to yourself, that's an order."

Asami smiled softly. "It isn't your fault, either."

Korra sighed wistfully. "Truthfully, I know that, but I'll always blame myself. It's not your fault and it's not mine. Your father refused ransom so he could draw me out. Tenzin wrestled with Amon to save us. If anything, he sacrificed himself."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's my father's." Asami said, anger rising.

"Which is exactly why we're taking him down." Korra said while crossing her arms. "Does the Sato Family own land?"

"Most of the land in our province was granted to the Sato Family by the Fire Lord many years ago." Asami sighed. "Essentially, he's a provincial baron."

"Sounds like you disapprove."

"I do."

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"That land belongs to the people." Asami crossed her arms as well. "He's a greedy bastard."

"We'll take him down, put you at the helm, and you give them their land." Korra said authoritatively. "We'll take down anyone who tries to stop us."

"We'll also dismantle the Sato Family Fortune and disperse it back to the people it was taken from." Asami continued.

Korra shifted. "And then?"

"Then I stay on as Captain Korra's engineer and personal confidant."

"Engineer, huh?"

Asami smirked. "I have plans for those flintlocks. I drew some up while we were waiting for the funeral."

"I'm interested to see them." Korra smiled. "Let's head down to Kwong's for a drink. In honor of Tenzin."

* * *

Asami stood on the upper deck of the ship and inhaled the crisp sea air. The past several months had gone by steadily. The crew had been slowly, but surely, cutting off Lord Sato's raw material suppliers. Be it by intimidation, extortion, or just find a peaceful way to shut down the operation.

Now, they were prepared to move on to phase two, disrupting cargo shipments. This would largely consist of operating in the seas around the Fire Nation, which was risky but they had managed to find a wealthy Southerner who believe in their cause. Varrick was an eccentric man, but he provided all the material and monetary support the crew would need.

With his support, Asami had finally finished the upgrades to the ship's cannons, so they were finally ready for those cargo ships.

She looked out over the deck and watched the crew at work. Mako and Aya were having their usual spat about whatever. Even after her lineage revelation, not much had really changed. She still had yet to explain her motives, but no one asked.

Opal and Bolin were fixing a few planks that had been broken during the last storm. Kai was leaning against the railing and re-reading his most recent letter from Jinora, blush firmly in place.

Asami chuckled and pushed off of the railing of the upper deck when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Captain."

"Engineer Sato." Korra nodded. "Those cannons are looking good."

"They should be able to pierce the haul of those cargo ships," Asami said, placing her hands on her hips. "While still causing the least amount of damage to the shipments."

Korra nodded and walked to the railing. She smiled and looked down on her crew. Asami joined her.

"I'm glad your designs worked so well."

"Me too." Asami adjusted her crimson jacket. "My father won't know what hit him."

"Good." Korra said. "So, we're docking on Kyoshi Island for repairs."

"Why are we going so far?"

Korra sighed. "Aya, said that there had been an increase in military naval traffic around Fire Nation borders. Kyoshi Island is the closest and friendliest port."

Asami crossed her arms. "Well that will give us a day or two to go over the plans before we try to take on our first cargo ship."

"We could get a drink or two as well." Korra said, shifting nervously.

"Going to try and talk some innocent barmaid into bed with you?" Asami said, shoving Korra playfully.

Korra rolled her eyes. "No, I was thinking maybe we could go get a drink or two together."

Asami's eyes widened and she blushed softly. Over the past several months, she and Korra had gotten closer. They confided in and supported each other. They often shared meals in Korra's cabin and, on clear nights, drinks on the deck, but nothing beyond that since the night of Tenzin's death.

The captain cleared her throat when she sensed Asami's trepidation. "Um, I was just hoping that we could…um…spend some time together…"

"We spend a lot of time together." Asami said, quickly regaining her composure. "Or does the captain have ulterior motives?"

"I may have ulterior motives." Korra said with an exaggerated wink. "What if I wanted to talk you into bed with me?"

"Then I guess you'll have to spend all your Yuans buying me a lot of rum." Asami said with a smirk. She flipped her hair for emphasis as she walked away. "Excuse me, Captain, I need to finish inspecting the cannons.

Korra sighed as she watched Asami walk away. She had long stopped denying the fact she was falling in love with Asami, but losing Tenzin was still too painful. She was feeling hesitant to let Asami get too close to her in fear of driving her away.

The emergency bells chimed and roused Korra from her trance. She looked up to the Crow's Nest to find the crewmate pointed to the eastern horizon.

"Ahoy! Smugglers!" He cried out. "On a direct course for us!"

"All hands, battle stations!" Korra cried out, running to the navigation room to sound the battle alarm.

* * *

Asami slipped off her jacket and inspected the casing on one of the cannons. She snapped her head up when the battle alarm sounded.

"Shit." She mumbled. "Alright! Everyone take position! This could get messy! Lao, load the cannons! Wei, get those fuses ready! Let's move!"

* * *

"They're coming in fast." Mako said anxiously.

"Straight for us." Opal said nervously. "Are those cannons battle ready?"

"They haven't been tested, but Asami thinks they are." Korra said, loading her flintlock.

Mako adjusted his sword. "I hope she's right. With the ship in its current condition, we can't afford to be attack."

"Has she ever been wrong?" Aya asked absently, while checking the map. She slapped her hands down on the table. "If we take too much damage, I don't think we could make it to Kyoshi Island. That storm knocked us around."

"Let's just hope Asami came through for us." Bolin said, crossing his arms.

"She always does." Korra mumbled eyes glued on the incoming ships.

* * *

"They're in striking distance!" Wei shouted to Asami.

Asami cursed and ran to the porthole. "Get cannons two and three ready to fire! Save one and four for a volley!"

"Aye, ma'am!" Lao cried as he readied the cannons. "No…they've fired, straight for us!"

"Brace for impact!" Asami yelled as a cannon ball ripped through their hull. "Shit, give me a roll!"

Lao and Wei called out their positions and Asami met them at the port cannon line.

"That ship is going in fast!" Asami shouted out. "It looks like a smuggling ship. We can't let them get within boarding distance!"

"Aye!" Lao and Wei affirmed.

* * *

The navigation room shook as the cannon ball ripped through the port side.

"Fuck!" Korra shouted as she slammed into the wall. "Where did it hit?"

"Port side cannons, they're trying to disable us!" Opal said, struggling to her feet. "Lao and Wei are the only ones down there."

Korra froze, Asami had gone down to inspect the cannons and a cannon ball had just ripped through that level. Asami could be hurt; her blood ran cold as she moved to the door.

"Aya! See if you can get us out of range!" She ordered. "Get us out of here! I'm heading down to the munitions deck. Opal, get up in the Crow's Nest and track them. Mako and Bolin, get on those damn harpoon guns!"

Korra didn't wait around for responses.

* * *

"I've got a lock!" Wei shouted to Asami. "We need authorization to engage from the captain!"

"Fuck the captain!" Asami shouted back. "If we take too much damage we're dead in the water! Fire!"

Lao and Wei fired two of them cannons and Asami used her spyglasses to watch the other ship. She saw the hull puncture twice, as the cannon balls made contact, and the small explosion that followed.

Asami looked to Wei and Lao. "We must have hit their gunpowder supply! Wei, get on four and I'll take one. Lao, reload two and three." She moved to the farthest cannon and held up her hand. "Fire!"

She and Wei lit the fuses and moments later the cannons fired. Asami moved back to the porthole quickly. She saw a much larger explosion and grinned. They had definitely hit their gunpowder supply.

"Asami!" Korra called out as she pushed her way into the damaged munitions room.

"Captain?" Asami turned from the porthole. Korra was visibly panicked, almost scared.

Korra heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Asami. The engineer was covered in soot and had been banged around when the cannon ball hit, but didn't appear severely injured. Wei and Lao looked at the captain questioningly.

"We knew that blast ripped through here, I wanted to make sure everyone was alright." Korra said quickly.

"We've nailed them four times, Captain." Lao said as she finished loading the second cannon. "But it doesn't look like their running."

"Are two and three ready to fire?" Asami asked and Lao nodded. She turned back to Korra. "We can sink them, but that's your call. I already broke the chain of command when I ordered them to fire."

"I've got Aya trying to get us out of here. If they follow, then we have no choice." Korra said. "You did the right thing by firing."

"Incoming!" Wei called.

An explosion of wood and metal knocked everyone back. A direct hit to cannon number two, which had caused it to unhinge and fly back.

Wei was able to struggle to cannon three and fire in response. Lao pushed himself up and worked to reload four. Korra sat up.

"Sink the bastards!" She cried out. "Asami, I'll help with that first cannon!"

There was no response.

Korra looked around frantically. "Asami!"

Her eyes raked over to where the cannon had been pushed to and saw Asami, semiconscious and bleeding, pinned between the barrel and a wooden support beam.

She scrambled to Asami. "Spirits, no." She lifted Asami's head. Her eyes were half shut and dull. "Asami, don't do this to me right now, please!"

She looked at the cannon that had Asami pinned. There was no way she could move it and if they lost that support beaming the ceiling could come crumbling down around them. Her eyes widened, the cannon was still loaded and if they took another hit, it would surely go off.

Asami coughed and tried to lift her head. "I can't breath." She gasped out.

Korra cupped her face. "Don't try to talk, you're pinned between a loaded cannon and a support beam. I'll get you out."

"Korra…" She wheezed.

"Don't give up on me." Korra said.

"You need to get out of here, this cannon could go off any time."

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Korra said anxiously.

Dull green eyes locked on frantic blue ones. Asami's vision was blurring, but she felt Korra's lips move to hers. Korra mumbled something to her she couldn't quite make out before she slipped out of consciousness.

Asami's head dropped and Korra pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." She mumbled again. Korra turned to Lao and Wei who were continuing to load and fire. "Get out of here, both of you. This cannon could go off at any second and I need to get Asami out."

"Ma'am, they're taking massive damage and not running, if we stop firing they could board." Lao said frantically.

"I'll take care of it." Korra shouted. "Get up top, both of you. That's an order. Now!"

Lao and Wei hesitated, but ran out to the staircase. Wei stopped and looked at Asami pinned and cursed under his breath, before leaving.

Korra made sure they were gone before she spoke.

"I may not have been able to save Tenzin or my people, but I'm not letting you die." She said to Asami. "I'm sick of letting people die."

She closed her eyes and opened them. They were blank and glowing. She raised her hands and moved them in a fluid motion; water from the sea formed an elegant column and wrapped itself around the cannon.

She threw her hands toward the puncture in the hull and the water, acting as a proxy, threw the cannon towards the smuggling ship. Korra's right hand shot out toward Asami and a gust of air caught her and lowered her to the floor.

There was a large explosion when the cannon made impact and her eyes returned to normal. She looked and saw that the offending ship and been wretched in half and was beginning to sink.

She rushed over to the unconscious woman and scooped her up in her arms.

* * *

Mako froze when he saw the massive explosion. He turned to Bolin, who was equally shocked.

"That wasn't cannon fire."

Bolin shook his head. "No, I think that was Korra."

* * *

Asami slowly opened her eyes. Everything hurt, and she struggled to lift her head.

"Don't stress yourself." A voice said, a hand slowly lowering her back down to the pillow.

"Mako?" She whispered. She blinked until her eyes focused.

"Yeah." He said, appearing over her. "You took some pretty nasty damage."

Asami tried to adjust but couldn't. "Why are my legs so heavy?"

"Because Korra fell asleep on them." He said, with mild amusement. "She hasn't left your side since we got you up here."

Asami, with Mako's help, was able to sit up. He propped pillows behind her so she could lean. Her eyes fell on a sleeping Korra; even in her sleep she looked frantic.

"How did we get away?" She asked Mako, while she brushed some hair from Korra's face.

"That's something I really can't say." He noticed Asami's movements. "That's something to ask her."

"How much damage did we take?"

"A lot, but not enough to where we can't travel." He said. "We're about a day from Kyoshi Island. Just pray we aren't attacked again."

Asami nodded absently. She knew she should be alarmed, but something about having Korra so close made her feel safe. Had she really not left her side?

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little." She turned to look at him. "Since when are you so nice to me?"

Mako sighed. "Since Aya put me in my place. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you."

Asami waved her hand. "Already forgotten."

He smiled appreciatively and made his way to the door. He slipped out quietly and Asami turned her attention back to Korra. Her thumb brushed across her cheek and she began to stir.

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up. "What?"

Asami smiled. "Hi."

"You're awake!" Korra said with wide eyes. "You're ok…"

"I'm in pain, but I feel alright."

Before she could finish, Korra's lip covered her own. Asami's eyes slid shut and she put her hands on either side of Korra's face and drew her in. They parted slightly and Asami spoke.

"I think there are a few things we need to talk about on Kyoshi Island."

Korra frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I have questions that need answers. I've let them go unanswered for months." Asami said, dropping her hands. "Also, I'm not going to play games with this Korra. I won't just be a body to warm your bed."

"I don't want that from you!" Korra said quickly. "Maybe when we first met, but not anymore."

"What does that mean?" Asami shot back angrily.

Korra clutched the sides of her head. "I just…I can't…"

Asami's anger subsided and she tilted Korra's head up. "Don't stress yourself."

"I…I want you, Asami, but I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"If I let you in and lose you." Korra sighed. "I almost did."

"I'm still alive." Asami cupped Korra's face. "However, I'm not going to be another conquest for you."

"I feel like if I ever got to have you, I think that would be it." Korra whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't want anything or anyone else."

Asami heart raced. "Tell me." She commanded.

"I love you, Asami." Korra whispered softly.

She brought Korra to her and captured her lips. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on Korra's.

"I love you, too." She whispered. "However, either you want me or you don't. I'm not playing games and I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay on. After my father is taken care of, I don't know if this is my life or not. I… after this experience, Korra, I just don't know."

"I understand." Korra nodded somberly. "Just give me a little time. I need to get over myself. Will you wait?"

"I don't know." Asami said with a heavy sigh. "But, I need you to be honest with me."

The younger woman looked at Asami in confusion.

"Who are you and what is going on with this crew?"

Korra sighed. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Ok, good place to stop. I know a lot happened this chapter and I hope it all worked out. I know it advances quite a bit in the middle, but hey…whatever.

Anyway, shoot me a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is the room to your liking?"

Asami looked up as Korra made her way into the room.

"It is. It's better than my cabin on the ship." Asami said with a teasing grin. "No offense."

Korra chuckled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She handed Asami a bottle of Fire Nation Spiced Rum, Asami accepted it with a smile and took a sip.

"Well, I made sure to get you the best room on all of Kyoshi Island." Korra said, taking a sip from the bottle when Asami handed it back. "How do you feel?"

"I still feel a little banged up, but over all I'm doing well." Asami rubbed her neck. "So, we've been on Kyoshi Island for three days. When are we going to talk?"

Korra leaned back into the chair and sighed. "We can talk now, if you want."

"I just want answers." Asami said softly. "I've been with this crew for months and I know nothing."

"I was honestly hoping to be able to keep it from you." Korra said. "Are you familiar with the stories of Elemental Benders?"

"Sure, there are the famous stories of the Fire Nation Royal family." Asami said crossing her arms. "Aren't they largely just old stories?"

Korra frowned. "Not quite."

Asami leaned back and pursed her lips. Korra sighed and opened her hand. A moment later a ball of fire burst from her palm. Asami's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Korra closed her hand and extinguished the flame. "Are you familiar with The Master of Elements?"

"The mythical being that could control the four elements." Asami breathed absently.

"I am The Master of Elements. That's where 'Avatar' comes from. Aang, Tenzin's father, was The Master before me. The Master is reincarnated every time the current one dies." Korra lowered her gaze. "There are also elemental benders aboard."

Asami covered her mouth and looked at Korra with an astonished expression.

"Opal and Kai can control the air, Mako and Aya can produce fire from their chi, and Bolin can move earth." Korra said. "I can do all that and control water. That's how I saved you."

"I was pinned." Asami said.

"I manipulated the water, enveloped the cannon, and threw it at the smugglers' ship." Korra said. "I had to go into what Aang called The Avatar State."

"The Avatar State?"

"I let the spirit of past Avatars take over. I give myself to the spirit of light inside me. I can't control it very well, but I'd be damned if something happened to you."

Asami slumped back into the headboard. These were just old stories in children's books. None of this was real, but it was. She shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asami asked quietly. "This explains what happened when Tenzin died. You're eyes went white."

"Avatar State." Korra said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to fear me."

"I don't fear you, Korra. I just thought you trusted me." Asami said softly.

"I do!" Korra said. "I just…I don't know how to be The Master. So, I found as many benders as I could and we travel the world."

"I'm not a bender. Why did you let me stay?" Asami asked pointedly. "You could have left me months ago."

Korra shook her head. "You're a talented engineer. I can't afford to lose that. Those cannons saved the ship. Besides, I love you, Asami. You know that."

"I know, but I don't fit in with that crew." Asami said. "I couldn't defend myself when we were attacked. I almost died."

"I won't let you die, Asami." Korra said, slipping her hand in Asami's. "I'll protect you, besides, just because you're not a bender doesn't mean you can't be formidable. You're swordsmanship and shooting are both better than mine. I respect you as a fighter and a privateer."

"That's the problem, Korra. I'm not a privateer." Asami said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not cut out for this life."

Korra's eyes glistened with tears. "Not even with me?"

"Maybe in a different life we could have been lovers." Asami whispered tearfully. "I love you, but I can't. After we take down my father, I have to leave this life."

"I understand." Korra said shakily. She stood and bent down to brush her lips against Asami's.

The nonbender reached up and cupped Korra's face, pulling her closer. The women kissed passionately and bid their love farewell. They broke and Korra kissed Asami's forehead.

"Alright, now rest up. I need my engineer in top condition." Korra said authoritatively. "No more staying up past curfew."

Yes, Captain." Asami said with a nod.

With that Korra bowed slightly and left the room. Asami brushed the tears from her eyes and slid down into bed.

* * *

Asami slid her jacket on and inspected the remnants on the cuts on her face. The small cut on her left cheek was going to leave a faint scar. She frowned and sighed. She stepped back and inspected her outfit. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't mind the midriff top.

After fastening her belt, she stretched and turned to leave. She pushed open the door and made her way down the stairs to the main hall of the tavern.

After her conversation with Korra, she had spent the next two days in bed. Not so much for recovery, but just needing to be alone. She knew she was breaking her own heart, but she wasn't cut out for this life.

Asami pulled her hair back as she glanced around the main hall. She heard a feminine giggle that caused her to glance at a table towards the back of the room.

Her heart caught in her chest when she saw a skimpily dressed woman sprawled out in Korra's lap. Korra's hands moved about the woman's body in a vulgar fashion. Asami felt her eyes well with tear when she saw Korra's hands disappear under the table and the woman threw her head back.

She saw the woman's lips cover Korra's and she bit her lip to keep the tears in. She resumed walking towards the front of the tavern, but not before stealing another glance to Korra's table. This time she caught the captain's eyes.

Any sign of lust or excitement left Korra's face when she met Asami's wounded eyes. Korra glanced away in shame and when she looked back, Asami was gone.

"Something wrong, Captain?" The woman purred.

The Captain glanced at the tavern door. '_You're not her._'

"Actually yes." Korra scooped the woman in her arms and stood. "We're not in bed yet."

* * *

Asami narrowed her eyes when she met the bright sunlight; all that time inside had made her eyes sensitive to the light.

"Look who is out of bed after five days!" Bolin announced as he, Aya, and Opal approached her. "How do you feel?"

Asami glanced at the tavern door. '_Heartbroken._'

"I'm alright." She said, turning back to them. "It's nice to be on my feet again."

"I bet." Opal said. "Well, we just checked on the ship and the repairs look good. Crew has been working around the clock to get it done."

"We'll be hitting our first cargo ship in no time." Bolin said with a grin. "We're off to tell The Captain."

"She's a little busy with some tavern tart." Asami mumbled while crossing her arms.

"What?" Aya asked in confusion. "We all thought that the two of you were a thing."

Asami crossed her arms and looked away. "No…not really."

"All those nights in her cabin, all of those drinks on the deck? The Captain is a stickler for curfew and how she runs the ship, yet you were a clear exception."

Asami shifted and shrugged her shoulders. "I told her that this wasn't for me. I can deal with being a privateer and even the life at sea, it's just…she told me everything about all of you."

"She told you we're benders?" Opal asked in a hushed tone.

The engineer nodded.

"So you shot her down because of that?" Bolin asked. "You're no different from us."

"Yes, I am. I almost got killed."

Aya stepped in towards Asami and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, the first experience is always a little shaky, but you'll be fine. Go in there and stop your woman from doing something stupid."

Asami grit her teeth. "You people kidnapped me for a ransom, one my father wouldn't even pay. I fell in love with some kind of a mythical being that refused to be honest with me. Then I find out that her crew are the stuff of children's tales and you tell me I'm going to be _fine_?" She snapped, knocking Aya's hand away.

Bolin sighed. "Look, Asami, we all really like you and you'd be great for Korra. You give her a sense of purpose. She needs to be The Avatar."

"I don't know what that means!" Asami said in a desperate rage. "I don't know what any of this means! I'm not like all of you. I can't save lives or control the power to harness an element. I'm weak and scared!"

Opal frowned. "You saved all of our lives with those upgrades to our cannons. Without those cannons or you down there we would have been sunk."

"I've spent the last five days in bed!" Asami said throwing her hands up. "You all have been busting your asses fixing my mess."

"You got injured saving all of our asses, so it's only right we work ours off to fix your cannons." Bolin said. "It's not a mess, you saved us."

Asami sighed. "I just feel like I don't belong. The entire Inner Circle is a bender except me."

"We've accepted you as one of our own. Besides, they didn't know I was a bender until a few months ago." Aya said. "You're with us in all major decisions, you've even swayed Korra's mind when no one else could. Besides, we're the only ones in the crew that are benders. Korra respects nonbenders, we all do. She loves you and we all know you love her.

"She's not had that since her parents passed on." Opal said quietly.

"Look, after my father is defeated I'm leaving this life." Asami said quickly. "I don't care what happens to Korra or the rest of you for that matter."

Asami pushed her way through, but Bolin grabbed her arm. "If that's the case, why do you look like you want to cry?"

The engineer bit her lip and shook her head. "She doesn't love me." Asami whispered. "If she did she's already forgotten, but it's my own fault I pushed her away."

"Korra's a fighter, she'll fight for you."

"Then why does she have some bitch in her lap." Asami sneered. "I saw where her hands went."

Aya narrowed her eyes. "Don't sit here and cry about it if you're the one who pushed her away."

Asami sneered at Aya. "Don't speak to me like that!"

"Don't look at me like that you privileged little bitch." Aya spat. "You've sat here and complained about you father's injustices for months but you stayed silent when they were committed. You just kept your mouth shut and was a good girl."

Asami opened her mouth to protest but Aya cut her off.

"When my country, my family, was committing unspeakable acts we left. I left my country because the people of the world deserved better than that. I joined Korra's crew to make sure to fight these injustices."

"So did I!"

"No, I left of my own accord. You were thrown out like a dog and had to adapt to your surroundings." Aya shoved Asami hard. "So, you came into our crew and changed things. You took Captain Korra's heart and then threw it back at her when you got 'scared.' I thought you had a spine, but you're no better than that father of yours."

Asami snapped and charged Aya, knocking her into a pillar outside the tavern. Aya pushed her away and threw a punch, hitting Asami's bruised left cheek. The engineer staggered and charged Aya again. She kneed the firebender in the stomach and threw her to the ground. She kicked Aya in the stomach repeatedly as a crowd gathered.

"I am nothing like my father, you bitch." Asami growled. "I didn't know what was going on!"

"If you think being a nonbender and injured makes you weak, I'll prove your point!" The firebender grunted out.

Aya rolled away and sprang to her feet. Asami threw a punch, but Aya sidestepped it before kicking Asami in her injured ribs. This dropped Asami to her knees and Aya took the opportunity to grab Asami by the hair and punch in the face repeatedly.

* * *

A pounding on the room door caused Korra to move her lips from the woman she had taken with her to forget losing Asami.

Korra sighed and pushed off the bed, ignoring the woman's soft pleas to ignore the door. She opened the door and raised her eyebrows.

"Captain Korra you may want to come downstairs. Two of your crew are fighting outside."

"Fighting? I'll have their heads." Korra grabbed her deep blue jacket and slipped her boots on.

The woman sat up on the bed and adjusted the front of her dress. "Really, Captain? Leaving before anything good happens?"

"I need to handle this." Korra said before leaving the room.

* * *

Asami knocked Aya's hand away and delivered a blow to the firebender's stomach. Aya wrapped her hands around Asami's throat and squeezed. Asami struggled to get away as she felt Aya's hands increase in temperature.

She managed to gather her strength and head-butted Aya; she removed her hands from Asami's throat before the engineer flipped her off.

She rolled away and coughed up blood.

* * *

Korra shoved her way through the crowd, when she pushed her way to the front her blood ran cold when she saw Asami hunched over and coughing up blood.

She turned and saw Aya struggle to her feet before moving to Asami and kicking her in her damaged ribs again.

Something in Korra snapped when Asami grunted in pain. She charged Aya and slammed her into a pillar. She reared back and delivered blow after blow to Aya. She threw Aya to the ground and the firebender put in her hands up in surrender.

Korra grit her teeth and stomped down on Aya's leg causing her to cry out in pain. She turned on her heel and knelt down to Asami, she brushed her hair out of her face before scooping her up in her arms.

The crowd dispersed quickly when Korra pushed back through into the tavern, a bloody and injured Asami in her arms.

* * *

Korra kicked the door to her room open. The barmaid turned and raised her eyebrows at Korra.

"Leave." Korra said sternly as she laid Asami down on the bed.

"Why is she here?"

Korra turned and sneered at the woman. "I said leave!"

The woman's eyes widened and she exited the room quickly. Korra turned back to Asami and eased a pillow under her head. She grabbed a cloth and wetted it with some water before wiping the blood and dirt from Asami's face.

Asami coughed violently. Korra picked up the cup of water and held it to her lips.

"Drink slowly." Korra whispered.

The engineer took a small sip of water and swallowed slowly. "Captain?"

"Don't try to talk." Korra said softly. She cupped Asami's face and brushed it her cheek with her thumb. "Are you alright?"

"Took a hit to my ribs." Asami grunted out. "I'm in a lot of pain."

"I might be able to help. Help me take your jacket off."

* * *

Bolin and Opal helped pull Aya to her feet.

"What the fuck was that about?" Bolin demanded as he slung her arm over his shoulder.

Aya coughed violently then smiled. "Because, a girl with that much fight in her is no coward."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Opal asked.

"Asami is just as tough as the rest of us. I hit her in all her wounds and she still got back up."

"You fought her to prove a point?"

"Yes. Korra needs the direction that Asami can provide and we need her if we want to stay alive during this fight."

"I still don't understand how you fighting her accomplished that?" Opal asked as they set Aya down on a bench.

Aya chuckled. "Korra charged me and kicked my ass. Would she do that if it were anyone else?"

"No." Bolin said after a moment.

"Asami, who just talked about how scared she was and how she was so much weaker than us, fought me without a second thought. Even knowing what I can do."

Bolin and Opal's eyes widened. "You planned this?"

"I know how she feels. We're both nobles who have to live with what their families did." Aya paused to cough. "She just needed to get it out."

"You are a truly strange individual." Bolin said shaking his head.

* * *

Korra pulled the water from the jug and wrapped it around Asami's exposed ribcage. She took a deep breath and the water began to glow.

Asami's eyes widened when she felt a comfortable feeling soothing the pain.

"That feels good." She mumbled.

"It's a healing technique." Korra said. "Is it helping?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Korra moved her hands to Asami's throat and face. The engineer sighed in relaxation as Korra tended to her wounds.

"Why were you and Aya fighting?" Korra asked after a few moments of silence.

She pulled her hands away and moved the water back into the jug. Asami, in significantly less pain, was able to push herself into a sitting position.

"She said I was no different from my father and I just lost it."

Korra pursed her lips. "You're nothing like your father." She said softly. "Aya will be punished severely for this."

Asami's eyes widened. "But I started the fight. Your rule is that whoever started the fight has to spend a week sleeping in the Crow's Nest."

"She had no right to say that to you!" Korra said as she stood up and moved to the window. "You're nothing like Hiroshi. I'll see Aya off of my ship."

Asami bit her lip. She realized she was the clear exception to Korra's command. She moved off of the bed and moved to Korra, slipped her arms around her waist.

Korra froze when Asami rested her head of her shoulder. "Just let me talk this out with Aya. She had a good reason. I was complaining about everything and she snapped. It makes sense, I showed weakness."

Korra rested her hands on Asami's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Asami spoke again.

"What was the deal with that barmaid?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted to get you out of my head." Korra said quietly. "I'm sorry, it was stupid."

"Korra, it's fine. It's my own fault." Asami slipped away and smiled softly. "If she's what you want-"

"She's not what I want!" Korra snapped. "I want you, but you won't let me! I'll protect you from whatever you're afraid of, just give me a chance!"

"Korra…"

"I've never felt this way before." Korra whispered. "I love you."

Asami bit her lip and looked down at Korra. She reached up and cupped Korra's face. This mighty pirate captain, no, this deity was desperate and tearful in front of her.

This woman loved her wholeheartedly; she had never had that before. She was terrified to have Asami leave her side. Asami was still terrified about the future and the prospects of this life.

She knew that she still was not sure about her future after her father had been removed from power, but she knew this crew needed her. She understood that now. Her cannon and weapon upgrades had been the only reason they were even able to stand a chance against such an advanced vessel.

Just being so close to her own death frightened her, but as she looked in Korra's eyes she felt safe. Still, part of her mind screamed at her that this was wrong, that she was needed elsewhere.

She ignored that part of her mind and, perhaps, against her better judgment she bent down and captured Korra's lips.

Korra grasped her hips and pulled Asami flush against her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and deepened the kiss. Korra moved them towards the bed and laid Asami down gently.

She broke the kiss and stared down at Asami. The engineer smiled softly and pushed at the lapels of Korra's jacket. The captain's eyes widened as she sat up and eased it off of her shoulders slowly, uncertain of Asami's intentions.

Asami smiled softly and helped Korra out of the jacket. Korra searched Asami's eyes for any hint of reservation.

"Are you sure about this?" Korra asked in anticipation. "Once this is done, we can't take this back. I won't go back."

"I'm still unsure, but I want you." Asami said.

Korra sighed and shook her head. "I can't. If you're unsure then I can't. I want all of you. I want you to stay on my ship with me. I don't want you away from me anymore."

"Korra, I don't know. I'm just scared." Asami said softly.

"I'll protect you." Korra said. "I'll keep you safe. I don't know what it is, but you make me want to be a better person. You make me want to be The Avatar like Aang was."

Asami brushed Korra's hair from her eyes and studied Korra's determination. She knew Korra was speaking the truth. Korra was being presented with an opportunity to change and Asami was going to take it away from her. She bit her lip.

"Take your time and think about it." Korra said in a soft voice. "I want you to be sure about this."

Asami simply nodded and Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded and nuzzled into Asami's shoulder.

* * *

"She looks good." Korra said with a smile as she and the crew gazed at the newly repaired ship.

"Aye." Mako said with a grin.

Asami stepped next to Korra. "I even had the time to get the cannons in top shape. We were even able to replace the one we lost."

"Excellent." Korra said. "We even got all new sails. Today is a great day."

"We really spared no expense." Bolin said and Opal nodded in agreement.

They all turned when they heard someone clear their throat. Korra's eyes narrowed at Aya who held her hands up. Asami rested her hand on Korra's shoulder and she felt the captain relax slightly.

"Just let me talk to Asami." She said evenly.

Asami stepped forward and Aya motioned for her to follow. Korra followed behind them, but Asami turned and held up a hand. Korra frowned and crossed her arms, but stayed.

* * *

"So, you want to tell me what all that was about?" Asami asked pointedly, after they reached a reasonable distance away from the rest.

Aya smiled slightly and crossed her arms. "See? You have some fight in you after all."

"What the hell was all that?" Asami snapped.

"You may be a noble but you have a place in this crew. We both know the only reason I got you down was because I hit your injured spots. You still got back up every time and fought me." Aya said, amber eyes boring into emerald. "Now, imagine a whole crew at your back. You'll do just fine with us. You belong with us."

"So all of that was just to prove a point?"

"I'm a pirate, what do you expect?" Aya said with a grin. "We need you. Korra needs you. More importantly, you need us."

Asami crossed her arms. "How's that?"

"Because we're closer to you than your actual family." Aya said point blank.

The engineer glanced back and Korra and the rest of the crew. "You just might be right."

* * *

It had been weeks since they left Kyoshi Island. Aya had insisted on spending the time to circle the Fire Nation to get an idea of military movement around the country. It had been deemed troublesome, but Korra ultimately understood the importance.

Asami walked through the weapons deck and inspected the repaired cannons. She nodded slowly as she looked over every inch of them.

"They did well during the practice shots today."

The engineer turned as Korra entered slowly. Asami smiled.

"They did. Their range is impressive." Asami said. "I'm impressed."

Korra smirked. "I gave them your designs on Kyoshi Island when I had them repaired, but it took them a while to figure it out. I guess you brilliance is just too much for some."

"I'm glad you've finally figured that out." Asami said with a chuckle.

"I knew it from the moment I met you." Korra said with a toothy grin. "You almost handed me my ass that first night."

"I could do it again anytime, too." Asami said punching Korra's shoulder playfully.

Korra shifted a bit and glanced back up to Asami. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner in my cabin tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful." Asami said softly. "We've been at sea for a couple of weeks now and I could use a night of rule breaking."

"I run a tight ship." Korra said nonchalantly. "However, I may be willing to break a rule or two for you. Fire Nation Spiced Rum?"

"Take me away, Captain." Asami said with a wink.

Korra grinned and motioned for Asami to follow.

* * *

Both women stopped on the deck and looked up at the night sky.

"The stars are gorgeous." Asami murmured absently.

Korra nodded. "They are."

"It makes me think of when my mother and I used to watch the stars when I was a little girl." Asami said thoughtfully.

Korra moved closer to Asami and laced her fingers with hers. "My parents and I used to watch the Southern Lights dance across the sky. Have you ever seen them?"

Asami shook her head no.

The captain smiled. "It's amazing. Beautiful colors stream all across the sky, blues and greens. I'll show you sometime."

"Please do." Asami said softly, gripping Korra's hand a little tighter.

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing. She didn't want to ruin it. Asami leaned in to press a kiss to Korra's temple, but she saw something latch on the side of the ship out of the corner of her eyes.

She glanced over and Korra followed her gaze. Asami's eyes widened when she noticed the distinct outline of a grappling hook. Suddenly several more appeared before masked fighters leap up onto the deck.

Korra whirled around when she head more come up from the other side. She swore under her breath and pressed her back to Asami.

"Six on port and five on starboard." Korra whispered. "And it's just you and I. Everyone else is tucked away for the night."

"No night watch?" Asami hissed.

"I was going to try and be romantic. Gave them the night off." Korra hissed back. "You're a terrible influence on me."

"Oh, you love me."

"I do, but I must warn you, this is going to get ugly."

Asami pulled her sword and pistol as the masked fighter on the port side launched at her. Korra grit her teeth and punched towards the advancing fighters on the starboard side. A gust of air blasted three on them back into the railing.

"What was that?" Asami asked as she avoided an attack from a fighter before knocking them back.

"Airbending." Korra shouted back as she sent another gust of air at the fighters, knocking them overboard. "Step back, I'll protect you."

Asami raised her pistol at Korra and pulled the trigger. The captain whirled around when she heard a howl in pain.

She saw a fighter hunch over and clutch was what left of their hand. Korra's eyes moved to the dagger the fighter had been holding before turning back to Asami quickly.

"I'll protect you." Asami said before turning and kicking a fighter overboard. "Let them swim for it."

Korra grinned as she sidestepped a fighter and kneed them in the stomach. The fighter grunted before jerking back. Korra took advantage of the opportunity and punched them in the face.

The fighter grunted and grabbed their nose. Korra smiled and used an air blast to knock them overboard.

"Get off my ship, asshole." Korra growled, eyes glowing white, at another fighter before the turned and jumped off of the ship.

Asami's sword clashed with a fighters and she moved to evade the counterstrike. She swung her sword and slashed the fighter across the chest. Asami wiped the blood off of her face with the back of her hand as the fighter charged at her again.

She sidestepped the fighter and used their momentum to knock them closer to the railing. Asami dropped her sword as the fighter flung themselves backwards, latching onto Asami while falling.

Then engineer managed to catch herself on the railing with her free hand, but her grip was starting to slip. The fighter clung to her as she swung her legs, trying to kick them off.

"Korra!" Asami shouted. "Korra!"

She grit her teeth and swung her legs once more, the fighter's grip finally gave and they fell into the water. Asami swung her other hand up and grasped the rail, she pulled herself up and two sturdy hands grasped her and helped her over.

Asami looked up into piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Korra whispered as she pulled Asami to her chest, collapsing onto the deck. "I took care of the rest. Well, the ones you didn't get."

The engineer used the back of her hand to brush the blood off of Korra's cheek. Emerald eyes searched Korra's face before settling on her lips. Asami panted through parted lips as Korra's hands cupped her backside.

Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss.

* * *

Korra struggled to remove her boots as the door to her cabin slammed shut behind them. Asami unbuckled her belt and flung her jacket onto the floor before cupping Korra's face, brining her lips to Korra's.

The remaining boot slipped from Korra's hands as Asami's tongue flicked across her bottom lip. The captain's fingers traced down Asami's stomach teasingly, the engineer broke the kiss and smiled down at Korra.

"I love you." She whispered as her hands traveled to Korra's belt, unbuckling it.

Korra grinned and scooped Asami up in her arms and laid her down on the bed. Asami bit her lip as Korra removed her shirt and slid out of her pants. Asami slipped out off her own pants and Korra leaned over her.

The captain dipped her head down but stopped short of Asami's lips. The engineer whined and lifted her head to try and capture Korra's lips, but she moved her head away with a small chuckle.

"You're cute when you want it." Korra whispered salaciously.

Asami threw her head back into the pillow and arched her core into Korra's. "I've wanted it for months."

"I need you to stay with me." Korra pleaded softly.

The engineer flipped Korra onto her back and straddled her. She leaned down and captured Korra's lips, kissing her softly and tenderly. She pulled away slowly and looked down at Korra.

This woman, The Avatar, wanted her. Asami knew Korra would give her anything in the world if she asked. This was a woman who loved her fiercely and wanted nothing more than Asami at her side.

The two of them had easily taken down eleven fighters without a hitch. Asami had stood shoulder to shoulder with the most powerful being in the world and had even managed to save her. Asami smiled slowly as she gazed into Korra's blue eyes. Her heart clutched in her chest.

Asami dipped her head down and rested her forehead on Korra's.

"I'm yours."

* * *

Korra moaned and wrapped her legs around Asami's waist. The engineer gripped the headboard and thrust her hips quickly. Korra raked her nails along Asami back, leaving thin red lines. Asami grunted in her ear before latching onto Korra's pulse point, sucking hard.

Asami slowed her hips to a stop as her hand cupped Korra's breast, using her thumb to tease her nipple. Korra moaned louder and gripped Asami's back. Korra pulled her head up by her hair, their lips meeting together. She nipped Asami's bottom lip and flipped her over.

She planted slow, teasing, kisses down the engineer's neck. She nipped at Asami's pulse point and slid her hand slowly down Asami's stomach. Her lips traveled to Asami's chest, she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently.

Asami arched her back and moaned. Korra smirked as she switched to other breast. Her fingers pushed through Asami's wetness and the engineer tangled her hands in Korra's hair.

"Please, I need you." Asami whispered frantically.

Korra's lips moved back to Asami's as she used two fingers to push into Asami. Korra broke the kiss and rested her head on Asami's shoulder and she began to thrust in and out.

Asami held onto Korra tightly and panted through parted lips. "I love you." Korra whispered as she increased her pace.

"I love you, too." Asami whispered as her hips matched Korra's pace.

Korra withdrew from Asami suddenly, causing the other woman to jerk. She parted Asami's thighs and kissed down Asami's chest and stomach. Asami moaned in anticipation as Korra nipped the other woman's hipbone teasingly.

"Don't tease me!" Asami moaned out, her fingers tangling in Korra's hair. Korra smiled against her leg and gave her core a teasing lick. Asami inhaled sharply.

After a few more teasing licks, Korra's tongue slid through Asami's folds, causing her hips to arch into Korra's mouth.

Korra's finger teased Asami's opening and then pushed inside of her. Asami brought a hand to her mouth and muffled her screams.

The captain cupped Asami's hips and sucked her clit as she slipped another finger into Asami.

Asami's hands gripped the headboard with both hands as she felt her orgasm build. Her fingers dug into the wood as she began to tremble. A moment later she gasped and her back arched when the orgasm shook her.

Her body jerked and she cried out in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed back into the bed and Korra crawled up her body. She looked down at Asami, her cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed over, she was panting, and her silken hair was splayed around her on the pillow.

"You are so beautiful." Korra whispered lovingly.

Asami smirked and she pushed Korra on her back. She straddled Korra and rested her hands on the captain's shoulders. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly as she gazed down at Korra.

The captain gripped Asami's hips, but she snatched Korra's hands and pinned them above her head.

"No, no." She whispered. "You're mine."

She bent down and planted tender kisses down Korra's body. Korra bit her lip and whimpered in anticipation as Asami lifted her thighs over her shoulders. She felt Asami smile against her leg.

"I am yours." Korra whispered as Asami's tongue moved through her.

* * *

Korra chuckled as Asami nuzzled into her. Their fingers laced together and Korra brought her hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly. Asami smiled dreamily.

"Now I see why you got all those poor tavern girls." Asami said playfully. "You are fantastic."

"I've never made love like that." Korra said. "I love you. Asami, I don't want to go back."

Asami unlaced her fingers and pressed a finger to Korra's lips. "Hush, we won't. I have my reservations, but I'm staying with you."

Korra smiled and held Asami closer. The engineer pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek.

"I love you, too." Asami glanced up at the porthole and saw light beginning to streak in. "We may want to get some rest. Should I go back to my cabin?"

The captain reached down and pulled the blanket over them. "You are in your cabin."

The women laughed and settled down to rest. Asami brushed Korra's hair from her eyes, emerald eyes locked on blue and lips met slowly and tenderly.

Light streaked through the room and the gentle waves rocked the women into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alright. Hopefully this is as good as the first three. Not as long, but…smut…


End file.
